The Goode and Badd
by GreekGeek1140804
Summary: Guess who goes to Goode! Not just Annabeth, but all their friends too! New Camp? Mean Girls? Gods too? Yes, all listed are in the story. Sorry if my story doesn't sound as cliche as you want it to be.
1. IN GOODE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. And Kelis for the Milkshake song.**

**Very Cliché and Stereotypical story of Demigods fight their way through Goode High. Spoiler for HoH.**

**Annabeth's POV**

_"Milkshake μου φέρνει όλα τα αγόρια στην αυλή. Και τους αρέσει, είναι καλύτερο από το δικό σας. Ανάθεμα σωστό, αυτό είναι καλύτερο από το δικό σας."_ Rang my alarm clock. Thalia recorded it in Greek. It says _"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And their like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours."_

I slammed my fist on the alarm.

"Thals, when can I take that song off of the alarm!" I complain. "NEVER!" she replied. Oh well. I thought. At least I get to see Percy at school today! I've been living up in Olympus and Camp finishing everything up. It was the start of November and the gods thought that we all needed a break from training. Poseidon granted us a 7 story house with everything we wanted in it.

The last person to move in though is Percy and we're going to be sharing a room on the top floor. I'm sleeping in Thalia's room for now until we get all the furniture in.

I got up to take a shower and brush my teeth. I was singing by Fancy by Iggy Azalea. We were all blessed by Apollo so none of us had bad singing voices.

* * *

After I finished singing I got an encore from Piper who was standing at the door. "Nice" she said.

When I changed I raced down the stairs and went over to the walkie talkie station. It was basically like a baby monitor but can only be heard in each room if you press the talk button. I screamed "Wake up! It's the first week of school!" The house had magical borders around it like Camp does so it doesn't attract monsters.

The people living in the house are

Percy and I, Piper and Jason, Leo and Calypso, Hazel and Frank, Grover and Juniper (We planted Junipers seeds every where so she can walk around and still have her life source near), Chris and Clarrise, The Stoll's and Katie, Nyssa and Will, Rachel, Malcom, Thalia, and Nico.

There were elevators in each room so everyone got ready and went down in groups in the elevator.

We were going to be late for signing in as new students at school so Nico and Hazel Shadow travelled us there (In HoH Hazel learns to shadow travel).

**Line Break**

We all signed in at the front desk and got our schedules.

Everyone almost got the same subjects

1st period- Homeroom with Blofis, Paul 7:30-8:25

2nd period- Greek with Homes, Tia 8:30-9:25

3rd period- Ancient Social Studies with Feeny, George 10:30-11:25

4th period- Electives 11:30-12:25

Lunch 12:30-1:05

5th period- Electives PE Survival with Hedge, Gleeson 1:10-2:05

6th period- Math with Turner, Jonathon 2:10-3:05

7th period Science with Dodds, Marie 3:10-4:05

Dismissal unless has a club

Malcom and I had Architecture with War, Sophia,

Piper, Rachel, and Calypso had Art with Hart, Venus,

The Stoll's, Leo, Nyssa and Chris got wood shop with Ignis, Bob,

Katie, Hazel, Frank, Grover, and Juniper had Plant Life with Flos, Demi

Jason, Will, Thalia and Nico had Health with Juno, Matri.

Everything was going great. I saw a mop of black hair and went to go follow it. Percy was standing at his locker with some guys and two girls surrounding him and joking around with him. "C'mon dude you've got to let go of that fake girlfriend act." a guy with raggy brown hair told Percy. "I'm telling you she's real!" " Whatever man." I saw him mouth to another girl with auburn hair and purple tips "You got this." and gave her a thumbs up when Percy wasn't looking. I knew what she was going for so I stood there and watched to see how this played out. Even if Percy says yes I'll know he'll never leave me anyway. I mean, he went down to Tartarus with me for gods sake.

"So Percy," the girl said. "What's up Amber?" Percy responded. "D'you wanna go out for some froyo after school at that new place down the street?" Amber asked. Oblivious, Percy thought that tone meant to go out as friends because me and him were gonna go there this afternoon with the rest of the people living in our new house and going to the movies too. "Sure, I'm going to a movie tonight too anyways. Maybe I can pick you up at 5?" "Awesome." Amber said, trying to dial down here voice. She turned away with a big grin on her face, walking out with the other girl.

I smiled thinking to surprise him in Homeroom.

**Amber's POV**

I was walking to school with Trevor, my idiot best friend who always tries to make me happy. Anyway, I was telling him of how I should ask out Percy. His face fell but immediately brightened back up as if it didn't fall at all.

I've known Percy for 2 years now but he's never asked me out. I know he likes me because he's always so kind and uses the girlfriend excuse because he's waiting to get his courage up and ask me out. There was a new frozen yogurt shop down the street and I was hoping he would go with me. The only time I can talk to him though is at lockers because, unlike last year, I have no classes with him! So I was planning on the right moment which happens to be now.

Whoa. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even know we arrived at school.

There was a pretty blonde girl standing in the corner watching us talk. Oh no. She can't talk to Percy! I have to ask him now. As if on cue, Trevor ended his convo with Percy and Percy's back was to us. Trevor mouthed you got this and gave me a thumbs up.

"So Percy," I said. "What's up Amber?" Percy responded. "D'you wanna go out for some froyo after school at that new place down the street?" I asked. Percy thought for a moment. "Sure, I'm going to a movie tonight too anyways. Maybe I can pick you up at 5?" Giddiness filled me up when I heard those words. "Awesome." I squeaked, trying to dial down my voice. I turned away with a huge smile on my face, walking out with my other friend, Mandy. I saw the girl in the corner smile, as if she knew this was going to happen. "You got a date with the hottest guy IN SCHOOL?!" Mandy said. "Lucky" she breathed "Well lets go on with our day" I said.

**I do not own fancy by Iggy Azalea either. Please review. Guess where I got George Feeny and Jonathan Turner From?**


	2. New students, Cameos, and a God?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I don't own Boy Meets World either. This is not a crossover. Just cameos for the Boy Meets World cast. **

**Percy's POV**

I walked into homeroom and greeted Paul.

I took my seat on the 2nd chair in the 3rd row. I don't know why but I've always liked this seat. My friends, more like 3 people who just say hi every morning to me and go about their business, who transferred from John Adams High (as well as their teachers) sat in front of me.

"Now this is going to be a special semester." Paul said. "All of the students in here have transferred to different classes but only a few of you will stay." I hope I wasn't out because Paul hands me my assignments in Greek.

"The ones I will be calling are staying. Okay here we go."

"Arianna McKinney, Chase Whitmore, Ngoc Nguyen, Perseus Jackson, Shelly Annison, Trevor Augustine, Catherine Anaya...," I wanted to puke when he said Cathy's going to stay. She's been on my nerves asking me out everyday and always say "heyyyy babe" trying to sound seductive.

"...Topanga Lawrence, Cornelius Mathews, Shawn Hunter," Cornelius, really?

"as well as the new students Katherine Gardner, Grover Underwo-" I cut him off "did you just say-" "yes I did" Paul interrupted "Now please sit down and let me continue they'll be coming in a few minutes, Percy. As I was saying Grover Underwood, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Leonardo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Franklin Zhang, Clarisse La Rue, Christopher Rodriguez, Nyssa Miner **(A/N I made up some last names)**, William Solace, Nico di Angelo, Malcolm Richardson, Calypso Atlas, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." he finished.

Where's Annabeth?

"Heyyyy Babe." Cathy said. She whipped her obviously fake bleached blonde hair. "My parents are gone for the week and I have the whole house to myself. So you wanna come over and get some?" She hissed out the last word, reminding me of the dracaena Queen Sess that we fought during the Battle of Manhattan. "Cathy, I've told you millions of times and for the last time, I have A GIRLFRIEND!" I exclaimed "I'll believe it when I see her." She hissed back.

"Better turn around then, bitch." said a familiar voice. " Annabeth!" I said

"Get away from my boyfriend or I will personally call Death to come and slowly and painfully rip you up to shreds and feed you to the hellhounds of Hades right in TARTARUS!" Annabeth said glaring at Cathy with barely a small death glare but Cathy whimpered anyway, trying to show no fear. "Prove he's your boyfriend!" Cathy said. Annabeth flipped me and then grabbed my collar and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back but with more passion.

Wolf whistles exploded in class. "Aren't you going to do anything about this Mr. Blofis?" asked Cathy, with embarrassment written all over her face.

"I'm afraid not Cathy. They've been through a lot and haven't seen each other in months. They deserve it." Paul said. Cathy grunted. "Well how would you know that? Teachers can't be involved in a students personal life!" I grinned. "But stepdads can." A lot of "Oohs" and "Burned!" were exchanged. Cathy stormed straight back to her seat.

* * *

***End of Class***

"Perce," Trevor said. "What about your date with Amber?" he asked. I was confused. "What do you mean by 'my date with Amber'?" He responded by saying, "Dude, you promised Amber a movie and froyo after school."

"That wasn't a date! Well it was supposed to be one." I muttered the last part.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "No, what I mean is it was supposed to be a date with me and Annabeth but then the others wanted to join." I said, pointing to my demigod friends.

"When are you telling Amber?" Trevor asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When are you going to tell Amber? She thinks it's a date! She told me herself!" Trevor said, furiously raking his hair.

"Well none of us have classes with her except for Cathy and she'll never tell her its a misunderstanding." Trevor nodded. "and she doesn't have to stop at lockers because she drags all of her books with her so I guess I'll have to break it to her when I pick her up because she rides the bus home." I said.

"Good luck with that" replied Trevor.

**Leo's POV**

The bell rang, signaling that we have five minutes to get out stuff and go to the next class. All the demigods used me as there locker or something because they don't want to walk to their lockers. Instead, they stuff their books in my tool belt. At least they find me of use now.

We all walked to Greek speaking Greek to each other. Hazel and Frank were taught Greek at CHB as well as Rachel.

"Δώσε μου τα βιβλία μου Valdez" _H__and me my books Valdez. _Annabeth said

"Περίμενε εκεί. Μην πάρετε τις ελπίδες σας σε υψηλά επίπεδα! Έχω μια φίλη που γνωρίζετε"_ Hold on there. I have a girlfriend, you know! Don't get your hopes high. _I replied.

"Απλά δώσε μου γαμημένα τα βιβλία μου, λίγο ξωτικό" _Just hand me my fucking books, you little elf. _

"εντάξει, εντάξει εδώ"_ Alright, alright here._

Ms. Homes must've seen us and heard our conversation because she came up to us and said "Ελάτε παιδιά, είμαστε οικογένεια. Αυτό είναι ό, τι είμαι εδώ για, έχω δίκιο;"

_Come on children, we are family. That is what I am here for, am I right?_

"Δεν ήρθες εδώ για να μας διδάσκουν την ελληνική" _No you came here to teach us Greek. _

"Περίμενε. Είπατε οικογένεια και αυτό είναι που είστε εδώ. Αν και το πλήρες όνομά σας είναι Tia Homes. Σπίτια που σημαίνει Εστία και Tia σημαίνει Εστία; Περιμένετε, Εστία, τι κάνεις εδώ;"

_ Hold on. You said family and that's what you're here for. Though your full name is Tia Homes. Homes meaning Hearth and Tia meaning HesTIA? Wait, Hestia, What are you doing here? _asked Annabeth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Yes, I changed it up, some guest said they didn't like it so I'm giving them what they want. Constructive critism is allowed!**


	3. Teachers, Arguments, Lunch, and Races

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Changed it for you reviewers!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

_"-doing here?" _I heard Annabeth ask. An Image of most of the faculty that worked here flashed in my head. The words, _Gods, School, Dare _popped into my head. It's either they're here to talk to me (Rachel Elizabeth DARE is my name) or they're on a dare.

"The Gods are here?" I asked. "I mean _all _of the Olympian Gods?"

"Not quite, Ms. Dare." The teacher said. Then an image of Hestia came in my head. I kneeled "Lady Hestia."

"Oh get up Rachel, people are watching." I didn't care what people thought. I'm my own person, but I got up anyways in respect of the goddess.

"To answer your question, Annabeth, the gods were all dared to become teachers at your high school by Hebe, goddess of youth because she thought we couldn't handle being around children for the year. Some minor gods took the challenge as well."

All 22 of us, including Hestia, walked into the class. We made up the whole class so no one else came in.

***Talking in Greek***

"Since we are in Greek then we have to say all our sentences in Greek. Well, not Ancient Greek." Hestia said.

Percy asked, "So who are all the teachers/gods?"

"Zeus is the New Principle and runs the weather forecasting/cloud watching club, named Mr. Skye,

Hera is health, her name, Matri meaning matrimonium, or marriage.

Poseidon is the new swimming team coach, and Marine biologist teacher, named Mr. Jackson, he wanted to have the same last name as Percy,

Hades is the paleontology club teacher, named Mr. Gold,

Demeter is the Plant life teacher, Flos standing for flower in Latin and Demi short for Demeter,

Athena is Architecture, named Sophia, because Sophos means Wisdom in Latin,

Apollo is Music teacher, named Mr. Sun. He's also part-time clinic here.

Artemis is Archery club, named Ms. Diana Moon,

Hephaestus is workshop, named Ignis, for fire in Latin. His first name is Bob because of Bob the builder.

Aphrodite is art, named Venus Hart,

Hermes is business and travels, his assistant is Iris. There names are George and Martha Nuntii. They are to be brother and sister. Nuntii meaning message in Latin.

Dionysus isn't here because he said he had enough of you 'Brats' at camp." Hestia finished.

"Nemesis is your student councilor. She balances out all of the problems."

"Great," said Percy. "Now the people who hate me and kinda like me are going to be walking around the halls."

"I'll be there with you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Did I forget to tell you they're married? Percy proposed right after the Titan war and Hera married them right on the spot. They just didn't want to make it official to the mortals except for their parents and me. Technically I'm not mortal anymore until the spirit of Delphi passes on to another form, but everyone still considers me as one.

***Back to English***

RRRRRINGGGG! The bell rung.

Well off to Ancient Social Studies.

**Jason's POV**

When we got to ancient social studies, we sat down around the people who were already there.

I noticed it were those 3 kids from homeroom.

Nothing really happened. Normally, it was Cory, Topanga, and Shawn who talked. They said they've known Mr. Feeny ever since they were born, except for Topanga who met him when she was four.

Class passed and me, Thals, Nico, and Will went to health. Here comes doom, I thought.

* * *

During the whole class Hera kept grilling Thalia. Even if the questions were obvious.

"How do you catch a cold?"

"Stand next to Khione and piss her off" said Thalia.

"What do you do incase of a fire?"

"Call for Kelp Head's help."

"How do you get a fire working?" Now these were not even related to health.

"Tell Leo to burst to flames."

"Get out of a maze?"

"Ask Hazel to make new tunnels or get Rachel to lead you out."

"What do you do when an airplane is about to crash?"

They switched to speaking Greek.

"Control the wind spirits to float me to safety, duh."

"You're afraid of heights though."

"If I can control lightning, don't you think I've tried to tame the winds after I found out Jase could?"

"Why didn't you try to control them without Jason's demonstration?"

"Because you took him away from me!" Thalia screamed, accidentally in English.

"Ooh" said someone in class. Thalia took out her bow and shot the arrow, almost missing the kid. "Next time, I. Won't. Miss." Thalia said and glared at him.

"Mrs. Matri! Look what she did to me! Are darts even aloud in school?!" The mist must be messing with his head.

"Go to the counselor, Thalia."

"What is Nemesis going to make me do? Tell me to stay away from yours and my fathers life?! If anything should be equal, it should be you running away for your life and nearly dying! At least you let dad take pity on me! What if you lost the one you love and thought he was DEAD!"

"Thals, calm down, I'm back and we're together." I said.

"But she took you away from me!"

"What does this have to do with health?" some girl said. "Shut up!" Thalia yelled at her.

"I gave him back to you!" Hera exclaimed.

"It doesn't change the fact that you stole my BROTHER and sent him off." Some guys sighed in relief when she said brother. "That doesn't mean anything! If anyone of you try to pursue me, I'll rip your heart right out of your chest and feed it to my wolves." she seethed.

Apparently, Hera called security when Thalia was distracted. "Do anything you need to do to take her down." I heard Hera say to one of the men.

Just before he reached Thalia I jumped in the way and he tazed me. He saw that I looked unfazed and went for Thalia behind and tazed her. "You seriously think you can taze me!" she yelled in greek. "Thalia, calm down he doesn't know we're Zeus' children." I said, fluently in Latin.

Damn, I forgot some mortals know latin!

One said, "Zeus? Calm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Nico and Will said. They'd been so quiet I forgot they were in this class too.

"Thalia," Nico said deathly grave. Hah, deathly grave, get it? "Go to the counselor, now."

"What are you going to do, death breath?" she asked, then said in Greek, "Send some Zombies after me? I can easily scorch them dead."

"They're already dead, Pinecone face." Nico said in English.

"Fine, you win. I'll go to Nemesis." Thalia said and stormed to the counseling.

Just then, the bell rang.

Well that was an interesting class, I thought.

**Thalia's POV**

Yeah right I'm going to Nemesis, I thought as I put my books in my locker.

I'll just make a deal with Nemesis before Hera could ask if I actually went to counseling.

The bell rang and I went straight to lunch. Percy said his mortal friends didn't have the same lunch period as him so when I stepped in he was already sitting at the table.

I got out my lunch from my hunters bag and slid in across from kelp head.

"How was health?" he asked.

"If you say having a screaming fest with your stepmother and getting both you and your brother tazed by a security guard good, then I'm doing just fine."

He smirked and said

"Sucks for you. I got to spend a whole period swimming with my dad."

"First of all, swimming is not something too great for a daughter of Zeus and Second of all, have you met my dad? If we spent even five minutes with each other everything will be charred and that would just be our welcoming hello." I said.

The rest of the 19 demigods came up and Annabeth said, "Lets go to Olive garden for lunch. Besides, Pollux owns that restaurant and he'll let us pay in Drachmas. Mr. D is probably in a good mood right now and Pollux is his son because of all the Parties tomorrow."

"Sure, Babe. It's also Friday today so we could all go unwind so we can keep watching Once Upon a Time marathon tonight!" Percy said.

"Okay, but don't ever call me babe again." Annabeth said.

"Whatever you say... Babe"

"Lets just go." Annabeth said.

**Line Break**

"Hey guys!" we were greeted by Pollux.

"Table for 21" I said.

"Right this way."

We walked into a huge room with a round table in the middle so we could all talk to each other.

"Okay, Percy I'm guessing you want a Blue coke?"

"Awesome you remembered, man." Percy said.

"Who could ever forget?" Nyssa retorted.

"Alright, let me try to remember all of your drinks." he said, putting his fingers to his head.

"Annabeth, Smart Water,

Malcolm, Smart Water

Clarisse, Red Bull, or shall I say, Ares brand Red Boar,

Chris, Sweet Tea,

Connor, Ginger Ale,

Travis, Ginger Ale,

Katie, Vitamin Water,

Rachel, Tazo Tea

Nico, Hades' Nectar" That was a drink from the underworld that tastes like nectar, but people of the underworld can drink it too.

"Hazel Hades' Nectar,

Frank, Red Boar,

Thalia, Lightning and Wine," That is basically Monster, but Zeus' brand and hey, I'm technically over 21.

"Nyssa, Fire and Ice," Literally real fire and ice. Only Hephaestus kids and Cyclops can drink. Leo said it was like how Annabeth and Percy drank out of the river of fire, except sweeter.

"Will, Sunkist,

Leo, Fire and Ice,

Calypso, coconut juice,

Jason, Lightning,

Piper, Avocado smoothie, Vietnamese style Sinh To," Vietnamese style is sweeter because they use condensed sweetened milk instead of regular whole milk.

"Grover and Juniper, Same as Piper." he finished.

"You obviously used your Dionysus powers to know what drink we want and we only have 20 mins left for lunch so I think we should all get burgers." I said. "Piper, Grover and Juniper want salads though." I added.

"Alright."

* * *

After we ate we were about to pay but Pollux said "It's on the house, for the saviours of Olympus."

"Can you at least tell us how much it costs?" Calypso asked.

"378 drachmas"

"At least let us pay 100 drachmas"

We paid 5 drachmas each and said "Keep the change." Even though there was 5 drachmas of change.

* * *

"Let's Race" Travis said

"Okay but no cheating. No powers or any pranks." Katie said as she glared at her boyfriend and his brother.

"Fine" They said in unison.

We lined up at an abandoned ally. School was 2 miles from here and we only had 7 minutes. Easy.

"On your Marks" Started Will. "Get set" said Calypso. "GO!" shouted Clarisse.

We all looked like experienced Marathon runners. We ran twice as fast as humans. Running from monsters for a living pays a lot.

Percy and Annabeth Tied 1st. They did go to Tartarus and back so that was no shocker.

I came in next with Clarisse. We both knew no one can beat us.

The Stoll's, Chris, and Malcolm came trailing in 3rd with Katie hot on their heels.

Katie came in 4th with Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel.

Nico stumbled in with Will and Nyssa, who were holding hands.

Grover and Juniper came in 6th.

Calypso and Rachel came in last but they had an excuse for not having as much training and the Spirit of Delphi hadn't moved like that in ages.

Still, none of us even broke a sweat.

Now for my favorite class.

PE Survival.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, again, for those readers who've already read my 2nd A/N, I CHANGED IT FOR THE GUESTS BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T LIKE IT!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. PE and Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I forgot to say that I got all my Lyrics from azlyrics.**

**Since I've had time to write, This is an extra chapter.**

**Coach Hedge's POV**

After the war was over and we won, I decided to get a real paying job for real world money so me and Mellie can exchange the money with demigods and get drachmas in return. Being a protector didn't pay enough and I was getting too old for it anyway.

When I heard that I had to be a protector for at least more years, I was like, "Bring it on CUPCAKE!"

So now I'm working double time. Finding new demigods and being a gym coach. Then Grover said he's also going to be going to Goode with 18 other demigods. Rachel, Calypso and Juniper were coming too. Even if Rachel is mortal, she's still hosting a very powerful spirit.

I snapped out of my thoughts just as 21 campers walked into the gym.

"Coach!" Piper squealed. She ran up and hugged me. Now I'm not the hugging type, but hugging Piper just feels like the right thing to do.

"Hey there Gleeson." Clarisse said. I heard Aphrodite did some magic to her so she no longer had stringy brown hair and was plump. She now had silky chestnut hair, slim body and a perfect complexion. I almost hadn't recognized her if it wasn't for her same style of clothing and aggressiveness in her voice. Frank added "What's up."

"There are my 2 favorite Ares!" I exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm Ma-"

"Shut your Yapper, Cupcake, or I'll make you give me 20."

"Would that be Dollars, Denarii, or Drachmas?" he joked.

"Just go change you guys." I grumbled.

After they came out of the locker rooms I told them to do 20 laps.

Some Jocks came out and dared to race them.

The big one with the crooked nose came up and dared Percy, Jason, Leo, Grover, Chris, Frank, Will, and Travis to a race through the obstacle course for their girlfriends.

"You too, Emo." Added the red head. "For who?" Nico asked.

"For the other Emo chick, Dumbo"

"I think your the Dumbo 'cause Pinecone Face here is my cousin" Nico retorted.

Red head sneered and said "We'll throw her in anyways. A girl like that is a huge prize." he said, staring at Thalia's breasts. Thalia got up and grabbed a sword, twisted his arm back and put him in a headlock only using one hand. She stuck the wooden sword in front of his neck and twisted his ankle using her foot.

"Don't you dare talk about me that way again! I am the Lieutenant huntress and will not be disrespected by a perv. Now do you UNDERSTAND ME." she raised her voice.

"Aren't you going to do anything, coach?" he asked, struggling. Thalia pushed the sword against his throat with more power and said "You didn't answer me. Now I asked DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME." she raised her voice louder.

"This is SURVIVAL PE. Learn to deal with it. You were the one who chose to sign up." I chuckled. Thalia pushed the sword even farther. "I understand. I'll never disrespect you again!"

She let go.

"Wimp" one of the jocks said.

"Do you wanna try her?" I asked. "N-no sir" he said.

"Good, now on with the obstacle race!" I nudged Connor and told him to Iris film this. Iris filming is basically like normal I phone videotaping but you can send this to anyone on the command of your voice and it's much better quality because the screen can't crack like a phone would.

Connor made an offering and pressed record.

"Alright, GO!" I yelled through my bullhorn.

The demigods and satyr went through it like a breeze and it barely took them 2 minutes.

It took the mortals 15 minutes of stumbling through the boxing glove maze.

"They cheated!"

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Cause I have footage right here." he said pointing to the Iris Video. Connor explained to me that the video to mortals would just look like an I pad or a video projector.

Iris has way better camera than a mortals device because it also has split screen filming, even though Steve Jobs is a descendent of Hermes and son of Hephaestus and Bill Gates is a son of Athena, but to keep monsters away, he was smart enough to wear a wig and contacts. The actual reason Steve died was because a drakon bit his Pancreas and sent poison into it. It wasn't some rare disease, because a lot of demigods die from a drakon.

We watched the footage from the video when a group of sluts walked in. I know I shouldn't judge my students, but they need a taste of reality.

"Josh! We're through! If you can't run through a silly course, then I'll just go out with this good looking over here." one of the sluts purred the last part and pointed to Percy. She cut her gym shorts all the way up to her underwear and Ripped off the bottom of her shirt until it was basically a bra.

Annabeth stepped in and said "Taken." To be honest, I'm scared of Annabeth myself. Do you know how times she saved the world?

"Lets fight for him then." said the girl who I think her name is Courtney.

Annabeth took her bone knife from under her shirt. "Hey! You can't, like, have your own weapon!"

"You can for this class." I said.

"Are you on my side or her side coach?" she asked.

"Hers." I said simply and the gym went "Ooooh, she just got burned!"

She grunted and clumsily strapped on her armor, backwards.

"It's on backwards." Hazel and Juniper said at the same time.

Courtney glanced at Annabeth who wasn't wearing any armor.

"Hey, wears your Armor?"

"I already know you won't even leave a finger on me, so why need one." Annabeth smirked.

"Let's just get started." Courtney said.

Annabeth just stood there as Courtney charged. She easily deflected all her blows, but that only made Courtney mad. "Don't just stand there, wimp. Stand up and fight me!" I knew what Annabeth was doing. She was weakening the opponent even though she didn't need to. Courtney was soaked in sweat, her make up running down her face.

"You asked for it." Annabeth said.

She disarmed her using a new maneuver she made up after the war. It was like Luke's but instead of just disarming, if you use enough power, you can break the opponents whole arm.

Annabeth pushed Courtney down and stepped on her cheek, pushing the knife up her neck.

"I surrender!" Courtney yelped when she saw a huge bruise in her sword fighting arm.

"Okay. Everyone get changed and you're dismissed.

Everyone went to the locker room and when the campers came out, they all said bye to me and left.

**Frank's POV**

We all went to Math where we made the majority of the class again.

Shawn was talking to Mr. Turner and then said, "See you at home! Bye!"

I'm guessing that's like Percy and Paul and how they always say see you at home, but Percy's moving in with us tonight.

Me, Leo, Annabeth, Calypso, Rachel, Juniper, Grover, Nyssa and Malcolm were the only ones who understood math today in class. Me and Calypso because we don't have dyslexia, Leo and Nyssa because they do math for a living, Annabeth and Malcolm because they want to exceed their mom's rankings, and Rachel because she's mortal.

I asked Mr. Turner if we could explain what the questions are in Greek and Latin because that's what we're all fluent in.

"Sure, but no giving away answers."

People around the class keep thinking I'm smart because of the typical Stereotype of Asians being smart. Hazel said it's kinda true because of my strict grandma trying to process things in my brain.

Me and Annabeth wrote the questions on the board in Greek and Latin.

Then after that we had a pop quiz, but Mr. Turner was nice enough to print them in our fluent language.

When he gave out the grades, all the demigods burst in excitement. Well the Faun, I mean Satyr, and Tree Nymph did too.

We all got either A's or B's.

"Your mom is going to be so proud, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

"Can we take 5 minutes of the rest of class showing our parents?" Thalia asked, ecstatic.

"Who are they?"

"My Dad is Mr. Jackson and Stepdad is Mr. Blofis." Percy said.

"Mine and Malcolm's is Ms. War." Annabeth said.

"Mine and Clarisse's is Ms. War's brother, Mr. War." I said.

"Ours and Chris' dad is Mr. Nuntii!" the Stoll's said.

"Mine and Jason's is Mr. Skye." Thalia said.

"Mine and Nico's is Mr. Gold." My girlfriend said.

"My mom is Ms. Flos and Juniper, Grover, Rachel, and Calypso will come with me." said Katie.

"My dad is Mr. Sun." Will said.

"Our dad is Mr. Ignis." Nyssa and Leo said.

"And my mom is Mrs. Hart." Piper said.

"Alright, you may go." Mr. Turner said

I walked to the gym with Clarisse because dad was coach with coach Hedge. He was just in his office in the locker rooms the whole time.

When we got there, dad was chopping a dummies head off.

"Dad!" Clarisse said.

"Look what Frank and I got on the test!"

We showed our B+ to the god.

"Good. You didn't get an A like my lame sister of war's children." He said, ruffling our heads. He gave us both new spears and they turned into a keychain. "Now go on to your next class."

"Bye dad!" we both said.

**Hazel's POV**

Me and Nico shadow traveled to Hades when no one was watching.

When Nico is in a happy mood around Hades, he starts acting like a kid.

"DADDY!" Nico said, jumping onto dad's back.

"What are you happy about now, son?" Hades chuckled **(A/N I like to think that sometimes Hades is a good dad)**

"Look what me and Hazel got on the test, daddy!" he said, showing 2 A minus'.

"That's great! Now how about a death hug from your old man?" A death hug is just a big bear hug but then Hades throws you across the room into a shadow and you have to gather up the shadows before you slam into the wall. Once you've gotten the shadow, it turns into a gift from Hades.

"YES!" We both screamed.

He piled us into a hug, then stepped back and threw us. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nico said. We gathered the shadows and they turned into puppies.

"AWWW" I said. They were tiny hellhounds that grow big enough to be a German Shepherd. They have all of the abilities of a hellhound too.

"Thanks daddy." I said.

"I have to go. Shadow travel them home because you don't want mortals to see that you have dogs. Bye."

"BYE DADDY!" we both yelled and travelled back to the house to put the dogs in a new tunnel that I created. It had every dog's dream toy in it.

Nico raised a servant and told him to take care of them until we're back from school.

**Percy's POV**

I walked up to Paul in the teachers lounge and showed him my paper.

"Way to go Perce!" he said. I told him I was going to go find dad. "Poseidon is here?!" he asked. "Yeah, All of the Olympians are here except for Dionysus." I said.

"Can I meet him?" Paul asked. "You already have." said a voice from behind us. "Dad!" I exclaimed. "You met Paul before?"

"Yes, on your 15th birthday and a few minutes ago. I addressed myself as Theseus Jackson. After my other son and your last name."

"Look what I got on my test!" I said, pointing to my 86.

"Great job Percy!" he said, then pulled me into a hug. "Sally will be so proud." he gave me a pen that looked like Riptide. "Press the button and water will come out. Use this to blast enemies or something." he told me. "I'm almost as proud as when you saved the world for the millionth time!"

"Thanks, well, Bye dad, bye Paul. I have to go to last period!"

"Bye, son." they said in unison.

This is one of the best days ever!

**Malcolm's POV**

Annabeth and I walked back to the Architecture room and addressed mom.

"Good evening. How are one of my two favorite children?"

We showed her our papers and she said "That is no surprise. All of my children do well, but I am still proud of both of you."

"Thanks mom." We both said.

"Here is a gift." she said. Annabeth and I both got silver Michael Kors watches. Mike was a son of Hephaestus and was only 14 when he made the watch but released it years later.

"It is an inventory watch. For weapons only, though. You can open up this plate and set your weapons on it. The weapons will magically shrink and sink into the plate. When you need to use it, press the open clasp and it will grow full sized. If you lose it just say 'To Athena and Hephaestus' to the skies and it will reappear on your wrist." she said in Greek so her students wouldn't understand.

"Thanks mom." I said. She pecked us both on the cheeks and told us to leave because she was in the middle of class.

**Grover's POV**

We walked to the gardens where Demeter was watering a flower.

"Hello children." she said.

"Hi" we all said.

"Are you here to tell me that you've broken up your marriage with that Stoll?" she asked.

"No mother!" Katie exclaimed and said "We just came to say that we all got an A on our trigonometry test!"

"Okay, well I suppose I'll give you a gift." She pointed at us and said a spell.

Nothing felt different. "I gave you the gift of pointing at something and it will be immediately fill up with cereal." she said with a big grin on her face. "Thanks." we said and left.

**Jason's POV**

Me and Thalia walked up to dad.

People were staring at us because Thalia, the troublemaker, was walking up to the principle instead of the other way around.

"Guess what, dad." she said. The students looked at them with crazy eyes. They do have a resemblance, though. Both are loud, natural leaders, and have black hair with electric blue eyes. People probably thought, 'the troublemaker is the principle's daughter?'

"What is it darling?" he asked.

"We both got B's on the trigonometry test!" we both shouted.

"That's wonderful! Here is 20 drachmas. I have business to do so good job and good bye." he said.

"Bye dad!" we both said and left.

At least he gave us something, I thought.

**Will's POV**

I went into the chorus room and found dad teaching.

"Hello son."

"Hey dad."

"Now please say hello to my son Will." he said to everyone.

"Hello Will."

"We're just finishing up so come up and sing us a song, Will." said dad.

"Okay I'll sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons."

I was about to start but Annabeth walked in and told me to hurry. I told her I was singing Radioactive by Imagine dragons and she said she starred in the music video under the name of Alexdandra Daddario. That's how come the girl in the video looked so familiar!

"The lets sing a duet."

"Sure."

**"Radioactive" _*Will Singing*_**

_Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals._  
_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse._

_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh__,_

**_*Annabeth Singing*_**

_ I'm radioactive, radioactive _

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose .We'll paint it red to fit right in, Whoa_  
_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.__ This is it, the apocalypse, Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**_*Singing Together*_**

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside._  
_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"Lets give Annabeth and Will a round of Applause!" said dad.

Everyone clapped.

"You are dismissed to your next class." he announced then turned to face towards me.

"What were you here for?" he asked.

"I came to tell you I got an A on my trigonometry test." I said.

"Great job, my boy. Here I have a gift for you." he said while pulling out a necklace with a pouch on it. "Unlimited nectar and ambrosia for whenever you need it."

"Thanks dad."

"Now go to your next class. The bell is about to ring."

"Bye dad." I said.

"Goodbye Apollo." Annabeth said.

"See you dudes later." He replied and we left.

**Nyssa's POV**

Will and I separated hands as we walked different directions to our dads classes.

"You must really got some hot stuff going for the doctor dude." Leo said. "Shut up." I said and punched him in the arm. "Not so bad yourself for spending three months straight arguing with the gods to let Calypso go. Now that's what I call desperate." Leo blushed and said "Hey, I swore on the Styx I'd get her back and if I didn't try, I'd be in Tartarus by now."

We stopped infront of dad's class. The door was open so we walked straight in. Dad's class must've just ended because he was just sitting at his desk making something with a scrap of metal.

"Dad," Leo said. "look at what we got on the test!"

"Leo, Nyssa, I don't underestimate you so I already knew you would get a good grade. But I'll give you something anyway for your hard work, even though you do math for a living with all the building and tinkering stuff." he said.

"I grant you, Nyssa, to be immune to fire. And you Leo, I got you a whole new floor in the house that's for your workshop."

"AWESOME" we both said.

"See you in class tomorrow, organic life forms."

"Bye dad" we both said. "Wait, before we leave, Leo blast me with fire!" he threw a fireball at me and nothing happened. No burn marks or anything.

"Okay lets go, bye!" and we both left.

**Chris' POV**

Travis and Connor walked with me to dad's class.

When we found him, we ran straight up and yelled in his face, "WE GOT A B IN MATH!"

"Awesome. I'm guessing you guys want a gift?"

Connor smiled sheepishly and said "well if you have anything in mind."

"Of course. For you, Travis and Connor, an unlimited pranking pack disguised as a suitcase."

"This." started Travis

"Is." Connor said

"So." Travis followed

"AWESOME!" They both finished.

"And for you Chris, 60 Airplane tickets so you can travel the world." My eyes popped out of my head. I've always wanted to travel around the world, but never had the money. Clarisse had been planning to go to the Caribbean's for 3 years now, but we never had the money.

Clarisse is my wife. We're technically 24 but the gods had enchanted all of us who are at Goode to around Annabeth and Percy's Age, which is 16-19. Travis' actual age is 18 along with Katie and are getting married next summer.

"Thanks dad." I said and the three of us left to go to the last period.

**Piper's POV**

My mom walked right up to me and said

"Congratulations, you got your first actual B!"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a goddess. Of course I know! Gods can read minds, you know."

"Oh, right." I said.

"I have something special for you!"

"No thanks, mom, I'm fine." Knowing her, it will most likely be a months worth of perfect hair and make up.

"I insist! And I already know your fine. I mean, with all your beautiful facial features. All the boys will want you, honey!" she said.

"I didn't mean I was that kind of fi-"

"Oh just let me tell you your gift." she interrupted.

"I grant you the ability to see through anyone's relationship, whether or not they will last. But you cannot force yourself to break them up unless the man or lady is evil. Your gift will be torn away from you if you do. The only persons relationship you can't see through is yours and Percabeth's."

"Thanks mom."

"See you tomorrow in art, darling."

"Will do. Bye." I said and left. I looked at a stranger and saw a bright yellow in them with pink dancing around it.

"Are you happy with the one you love?" I asked him.

"Yes I just asked a girl to the Prom, even though its still 3 weeks away."

I guess that's how you read emotions, like Grover. Well off to next class.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again CHANGED CHAPTERS!**

**I don't own Radioactive.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	5. Hotel House

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Katie's POV**

I met up with Travis after we talked to our parents.

"What did your Mom say about me this time?" Travis asked.

"She asked if we broke up yet but that's all she asked." I replied.

"Let's just head in before we're late." he said. We both walked in and took our seats in the back row.

Nico walked in and said, "Alecto, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in dad's rea-"

"-medy spa." I quickly added. I knew Nico was about to say his fathers Realm. "Yeah, remedy spa, he used to own one in the west." I said eyeing Nico and glancing at the mortals who were watching us.

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant." Nico said, giving me a thankful look.

"Your father sent me to teach here ever since the start of this school year." Alecto said. "He said he's had enough to deal with and has a head splitting earful of his sister."

I growled at that, knowing she was talking about my mother, Demeter

"Now on with class." Alecto said.

"Can anyone tell me why we need science?" she asked

A girl, I think whose name is Grace, raised her hand. Alecto pointed to her.

"We need science to find out the wonders of the world." I smirked. All demigods and magical beings (meaning Calypso and Grover and stuff and Rachel included)don't believe in science.

"Can anyone tell me why science is unimportant?" she asked. All of the demigods and magical beings raised their hands.

"Annabeth Chase." She called.

"The reason we don't need science is because science is just ONE. BIG. GUESS."

"Grace, your leader of the debate team, can you oppose?" Alecto asked.

"Science is about estimating and specificity. The answer is all in the proof."

"But" Annabeth said "how are you so sure. Not all proof is accurate. If anything, science is just a crap load of guessing. No one actually knows what there actually is."

"It's just a matter of beliefs!" Grace's voice rang out.

"How do you mortals know what lies in the middle of Earth? Use a bunch a machines with squiggly lines?! What if there is the underworld down there?! An Elysium and every thing! And in the heavens, what if the Olympians are real?"

"Annabeth that's enough." Alecto said.

"I never swore not to tell a mortal! I mean, since when did I swear?!" she asked in Greek so no one understood.

"Annabeth, Enough!" Percy said.

"We survive the world's deepest abyss and I'm not even allowed to finish a debate!" Annabeth said then broke down in tears. "Lets go home, Annabeth." he said in English.

Nico stood up and said, "You better not say any of this Alecto, or I will tell my father and that'll just make matters worse."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." said Alecto. "Let's get on with class and no one mention this to anyone." Nico said, glaring at the class. The rest of the day went by swiftly and the bell rang.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sobbed as we walked towards our lockers. I HATED SHOWING WEAKNESS. I shoved my books into my locker and Percy said "Let's go home, Mom will love that you're here."

"Actually Perce, you don't live with Sally anymore. We both talked about you moving out of her house."

"W-what do you m-mean?" he faltered.

"I mean, you live with me and the 20 other campers that come here. The gods gave us a mansion to live in so we could move out of camp and start new lives. We can still teach at camp, but only in the summer."

Percy looked shocked at first but then smiled and picked me up, spun me around, and gave me a huge kiss.

"Shall you give me a tour of the house?" he asked and held out his hand. I took it and said "I shall."

**Line Break**

We arrived at the mansion and I gave Percy the tour of the outside. There was a huge garden and a pool in the backyard. I did all the architecture and decorations with the help of Piper.

Fairy lights were strung around and there was a walkway of stepping stones in the pond. Right in the middle of the pond there was a small gazebo with a white chair hanging from the ceiling. From afar it kinda looked like a coconut that had been split open because the cushion was white and the frame was weaved so it looked also like a basket carrying a bundle of pillows.

We went inside to show that it was like a fancy hotel reception. A table was off to the left where there were a bunch of greek letters on the wall. To the right there was just a simple L couch with a glass coffee table. Can lights were on the ceiling and a chandelier was above the Reception.

"What do those do?" asked Percy. He pointed to the greek letters on the wall. That's the magic elevator. There's a normal one for mortals or guest's next to the coach." I said.

"How does this work?"

"Just type in your name in greek."

He did and it opened up. There was a bunch of buttons and some of them make the elevator go sideways instead of just up and down.

(Piper and Jason sleep together but they're not married. So do Leo and Calypso. Hazel doesn't like 'Scandalous Actions'. Everyone else who sleeps together is married.)

this [] means they're on the same floor.

**The buttons were:**

**[Percabeth's room**

**Jiper's room**

**Caleo's room**

**Frank's room**

**Hazel's room]**

**[Tratie's room**

**Nyll's room**

**Chrisse's room**

**Jrover's room]**

**[Nico's room**

**Malcolm's room**

**Thalia's room**

**Connor's room**

**Rachel's room]**

**[Training Arena]**

**[Souvenirs/Storage room]**

**[Weapons room]**

**[Hazel's Tunnels and Annabeth's library]**

There was a note on a new button. It says Leo's workshop.

We toured all of the rooms then came back to the first floor.

"And now for the mortals side." I said.

"There's more?" asked Percy.

We went over to the other elevator.

The buttons were

**Living room**

**Dining room and ****Kitchen**

**Guest suites**

**Screening room**

**Library**

They were all on different floors so mortals wouldn't find out that the elevator can go sideways.

We toured then went back down to the first floor and waited as everyone came home.

"Let's get ready for our group 'date' with Amber." Leo said.

"Shit, I forgot." Percy said. Then a rainbow appeared right from the middle of the room.

"Fleecy?" Frank asked.

"Yeah it's me. Look, Iris wanted me to give you these."

She had 21 IPhone's in a basket.

"Fleecy, you know about not using electronics." Hazel said.

"These are monster proof and are called Iris phones, Hermes brand, instead of that Verizon or at&t company. Hermes is faster than you can say 'I'. Okay bye." she walked back into the rainbow, but not before setting the basket in my hands.

"Our names are on our cases." I said, lifting up Connor's phone. I handed them all out.

"I have to call Trevor and asked him to come too." Percy said.

"Maybe we can make this a sleep over." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll also call Amber and ask her to sleep over." he went over and sat on the sofa and talked for a few minutes.

"Wanna come and pick up Amber, Annabeth? Trevor said he's going to drive there himself."

"Sure"

**Amber's POV**

I just got of the phone with Percy and started packing my clothes for the weekend.

I asked my parents if I could sleep over at a friends and they said yes.

I'm deciding to wear an amethyst colored dress with dark purple heels. I know it might be too dressy for the occasion but the girl always chooses the movie so I was going to choose a chick flick and end up in Percy's arms with him comforting me.

The bell rang and I said "I'll get it!" I opened the door to find Percy standing there in an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked stunned at me.

"Aren't you well dressed." he said and I blushed a little. Then he looked me in the eyes and I almost melted right there. All I caught were the words date, something special waiting in the car, girlfriend, not going home, extra room, and a hotel with no adults?!

Wait. This is a date and he's asking me to be his girlfriend? There's a gift in the car? Maybe it's like a promise ring or something. We're not going to his house first and he has an extra room in a hotel just for us? This night is just getting better and better.

"So, will you?" I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Yes! I've always wanted this to happen!"

"Okay?" he said confused. "Lets go to the car." I walked out of the house with my duffel bag and straight to his car, only to see a blonde head of hair in the passenger seat.

**Percy's POV**

I leaned over to Annabeth and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, don't worry, I'll explain everything to her." I said.

"I'm not worried. It's just, I was wondering, how I was like her. Waiting for you for month's thinking you have another girlfriend. I was thinking, what if this was me? To have my heartbroken, knowing he has a different woman in his life?" she said.

"That will never happen to you, Annabeth." I reassured her. She nodded.

I walked out of the car and walked up to Amber's front door.

I rang the door bell and heard some shuffling inside the house.

She came out kinda overdressed, as if we were going to a dance in middle school.

"Aren't you well dressed?" I said. For some reason, she blushed. Damn, I forgot I had to let her down easy, not tease her. I looked right into her eyes and she zoned out a bit, drooling a little. This girl must have a huge crush on me, I thought. That's only going to make things harder.

"Look Amber, I just want to make this clear that we are not on a date. 21 other people are watching this movie with us, including Trevor. I have a very special woman in my life I want you to meet that's waiting in the car. That special woman is my girlfriend, well kinda. We're all planning on going out to eat instead of froyo so we can come home later and finish the first season of Once Upon a Time. I have an extra room at my house. Well all 21 of us, excluding Trevor, live in the same house. My house is basically a hotel, but with no other adults around. And we should go to the restaurant now. Trevor doesn't want to be dateless so will you be his date?"

I snapped my fingers in front of her and repeated, "So, will you?"

She unexpectedly shouted "Yes! I've always wanted this to happen!"

"Okay?" I said. "Lets go to the car." She walked out of the house and then stopped suddenly, growling at my car.

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is allowed!**


	6. Anniversary, Movie, Training Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Lots of Once Upon a Time Spoilers! **

**Sorry Max0820 for getting Jason and Piper's ship name wrong. I chose Jiper because I saw more fanfics had Jiper than Jasper.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Amber as she walked up to the passenger door, opened it, and grabbed my collar. "I SAW YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY LOOKING AT ME AND MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!"

"Trevor's your boyfriend? And if I did have bitch parents, it would be _daughter _not _son_. My parents aren't bitches either." I said.

She fumed. "Of course Trevor's not my boyfriend! Percy is! And don't you dare back talk me while you are in the front seat of my boyfriend's car!" she said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"He just asked me a few seconds ago."replied.

"What did he say?" I asked warily.

"I kinda tuned out a bit but I knew he said the words, date, girlfriend, something special, we're not going to his house first, and he has an extra room in a hotel just for us." I scoffed.

"I didn't say that!" Both Amber and I whipped around and saw Percy. Then he told us what really happened.

"Oh" Amber said, looking down with an embarrassed look on her face and she let go of me. I decided to be the nice one and let her spend time with my idiot and oblivious husband.

"Here, you can sit up here with Percy. Our friends are still waiting at Olive Garden." I said.

Amber smiled and switched out with me. I got in the backseat and sat down in the middle seat.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Percy.

She turned on the rock station. When Poseidon granted Percy this car, Aphrodite put a privacy shield and Apollo put a music volume thing that makes the backseat volume able to change a different volume than up front.

"Mind if I have a talk with Perce?" Amber asked. "Not at all." I said. I saw as she turned down the music up front and turned up the music in the back. Then she pulled the privacy window up. I couldn't see them anymore. Suddenly, a poof of pink appeared beside me.

"Aphrodite." I said. She had the beautiful brown hair I've always wanted and her very presence envied me.

"Lets have a look at them up front, shall we?" A screen popped up. She magically turned down our volume because the backseat volume had been on lock so I couldn't change it.

"So do you have any extra guest rooms in your mansion?"

"Tons."

"Where do you sleep?"

"On a different floor that only I and the other people living there can access."

"Percy, can I ask you a super important question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Since you live in a mansion and have a lot of room, can I move in?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My parents have been trying to find an apartment for me, but I just don't have the money so I thought about moving in with a friend would be best." Aphrodite turned to me and said "She is lying."

"We'll have to check with the other residents, but I think you can stay."

"Thanks Perce!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. We arrived and Aphrodite left right as Percy opened my door and held out his hand.

"Happy Anniversary." he said and led me inside. Did I forget to mention that we got married last year on this day? We're both 18 already.

"I thought Percy said you guys got together on Percy's birthday?" Amber asked from behind.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I said in greek. Percy said "I don't think she's ready to here that we're married. It'll just bring up a lot of conflict. She's heard enough already."

I nodded. "What if we tell her that today was the day we fell into Tartarus." Percy shook his head and said "You know that day already past."

"We have to tell her something!" Percy looked at me straight in the eyes and nodded an okay.

"Last year of Today, I learned to trust Percy with all my heart," Amber rolled her eyes and my nose flared.

"We've been to places no man should ever see. We've seen things we can't unsee." Amber's eyes began to fake tearing up at his words.

"The only other person that survived that place is Nico di Angelo, but don't mention we said that to you." I said. No one really gives Nico any credit for surviving Tartarus. It's really just me and Percy.

We walked in to be greeted by Pollux again.

"Your table is over here." he said, pointing to a table full of people.

Leo and Grover came out with something that looked like ten enchiladas stacked up and glued together by salsa.

"Your enchilada cake!" they yelled and Juniper came up and hugged me. "Happy Anniversary, Annabeth." she whispered in my ears.

Rachel squealed and ran up to me.

"Let's take a picture with the seven!"

Calypso took out a camera that Leo made and told us stand together.

"Why are they called the seven?" Trevor asked.

"We met when Percy got kidnapped and had Amnesia and was sent to Jason's home in California. Jason was also kidnapped and had Amnesia and he was sent here. When we finally got something to get us to Percy, Our family sent us to Europe to get something for them." I said.

"C'mon! Get in the picture!" Calypso said.

We all got in and smiled. We got the same drinks as we did at lunch and Amber asked if she could try some. "NO!" we all yelled.

"Why?"

"Because some of these are drinks only kids like us can drink." I said.

"Okay?" she said and ordered a lemonade.

We sacrificed our food in the fireplace before we ate the "Cake".

"What are you doing?" asked Amber.

"Sacrificing to the gods." I said.

"You sacrifice to God?"

"No, not God with a capital G. I mean the gods and goddesses of the greeks."

"You believe in that piece of shit?" she asked. Thunder rumbled outside.

"I believe in every ounce of it."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Whatever."

We ordered our food and Amber ordered greek styled food, just to bug me. That's not even the style greeks eat! Not to be racist but that would be like a Nigerian cooking Chinese food in Mexico. It's just not right.**( A/N ****Sorry if you thought that counts as racism. I'm not racist a lot because I have a really cultural background. I just moved to America.)**

I looked over to see Amber trying her food. She took one bite of it and looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Is it any good? It doesn't really look like a greek plate." I said.

"It tastes wonderful. I am sure it is 100% greek."

"I beg to differ."

"And how would you know?"

"You obviously were trying to listen to mine and Percy's conversation outside. We were speaking greek. All of us here are Greek or Roman descents." I said. Even Rachel was one because of the Oracle role she does.

Amber huffed and turned around, talking to Percy and how this is going to be a great night.

When things settled down and we finished eating, we all drove home.

Percy, Trevor, and Amber were going in Percy's car.

I decided to go with the Strawberry truck because it had memories that Percy's car didn't fill. Plus I trust Percy to be with his mortal friends.

We joked and laughed in the truck as a big happy family. It would only be better if Percy were here.

**Juniper's POV**

The guest elevator could only hold 8 people at a time so we had to split up in 3 groups.

The first Group was me, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Amber, Trevor, Piper, and Jason.

Piper was looking at Amber, concentrating, then she growled. I looked at her too. Some tree nymphs can see emotions like me. Amber had dark green, which meant envy, and a bright red, which meant love and lust.

I can see why Piper growled. She hated seeing people messing up one of her favorite couples.

I pressed the Screening Room button and we traveled up.

There was a huge screen in the middle of the room and a projector hanging off the ceiling.

Percy got the movie on Netflix and waited for the others.

Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Rachel, Malcolm, Nico, Will, and Nyssa came out of the elevator.

A few minutes later, Katie, Travis, Connor, Hazel, Frank, Chris, and Clarisse came out.

"Start it Perce!" Connor said. We normally watch How I Met Your Mother at CHB in Rachel's Cave , but we ended that last week so we're starting Once Upon a Time. It's 7:00 right now and we're staying up till 12 AM.

It started and we watched one episode.

"Hey, that kinda looks like you and your siblings, Annabeth. Their eyes flicker from grey to blueish grey and greenish grey." Chris said, pointing to the screen at the some of the characters.

"My mom, Hecate and Aphrodite made this show, creating themselves into 2 men by the mist. Aphrodite making the drama scenes, Hecate making the spells and curses, Athena making the deals and plot twisting cliffhangers. Jennifer Morrison _is_ my sister, just under an Alias, remember Kimmie?" I remembered Kimmie. She always wanted an acting career.

"Ginnifer Goodwin is also my sister, but she dyed her hair brown so monsters won't come and track her down."

"I already watched this entire show. Some other Athena kids are in this show too. As well as Aphrodite kids with grey eyes are in this show. Brown hair of course, the bad thing is, their looks are to make us Athenians jealous but they're also super kind." she said.

"A lot of Athena kids too."

"Later on in the story, a character called Belle from beauty and the beast is Aphrodite's daughter.

"They also use greek myths in this show, like Midas, The sirens, Chimera, Medusa, Pandora's Box, even though it's actually a pithos, and more. They changed each myth a little so mortals will get a better understanding." Annabeth said in greek so Amber and Trevor won't understand.

"Instead, in the movie they did not mention that Perseus killed Medusa, they said no one has ever gone against Medusa and won, since not a lot of people know who Perseus is." She added.

"Our Perseus or Zeus' Perseus?" Clarisse asked.

"Both Zeus' and ours." Annabeth responded.

"What about the flaws?" Piper asked.

"Mom wanted mortals to figure it out themselves." Annabeth replied.

* * *

We watched five and a half episodes and Percy said we're going to finish the rest over the weekend.

The campers went to their rooms **(A/N I'm calling them the campers because not all of them are demigods) **and Grover and I went to our room. On each floor there was a kitchen, living room, and everything you can have in a one story place.

"Good night, Grover."

"Good night Juniper."

Right as I started to drift asleep, I heard a familiar scream from all the way on the top floor.

**Trevor's POV**

When everyone started was in the elevators, me and Amber stayed last so we can get to the guest suites when they're all down.

Amber grabbed my hand and I kinda blushed a little.

"I have a feeling something fishy is going on. I didn't see any buttons for their suites on the elevator. Let's sneak and follow."

"Okay."

We waited until the last people boarding were getting on and we both hid in the small bush that was in the elevator.

They walked out and went to the wall that was behind the reception table.

I saw them tap on the greek letters and step in. We waited for a few minutes then Amber walked up and put in the same pattern.

It opened to reveal another elevator.

We both stepped in and looked at the buttons.

"Who are these people?" she whispered.

I pressed the button that said "Percabeth".

We shot up and the numbers above the door started changing.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (Leo's workshop) then it stopped and went sideways 2 times.

There was no way there was 8 stories! The door dinged open to see 2 lumps on the bed. We walked over to them and Amber ripped away the sheets. Percy and Annabeth were there, laying naked.

**Amber's POV**

Annabeth screamed and tried to cover her naked frame.

I was staring at Percy's body but then he took the sheets from my hands and covered the both of them.

"What are you doing?! You're both not even married!" I felt a presence behind me and turned around. All residents were behind me.

"Yes, they actually are." said Frank.

"What?!"

"They both just got out of a very dangerous place and the others who were part of the seven were there with them, in Europe. We were in another, well how do I put this, complicated situation. Creatures of sorts attacking us." Frank said.

"Percy proposed and a kinda friend/enemy/aunt/person who kidnapped and gave him amnesia, held the ceremony when we got back to America. We also crash landed in North Carolina so their friends and family came with the help of some powerful people." Frank said looking at the sky through the window, smiling.

I was stunned. "Do your parents know?" I asked.

"Of course! They were there with us, helping us, with all the monsters pursuing us!" I was confused.

"Annabeth!" Percy said.

"Like I said in class, I never swore not to tell!"

Percy looked at me and said "By monsters, she means our captors that took us to that dangerous place." I nodded, but still confused.

I was angry that they were married. I was angry that he chose her instead of me. I was planning my _rev__enge._

Piper, Grover, and Juniper looked at me and growled, as if they knew what I was thinking. Rachel just nodded her head no, like she knew something bad was going to result in the future. Who gives a shit. Percy's mine.

"Can you, uh, leave?"Percy asked. I noticed what state they were in and tossed Percy his clothes. I didn't want anything else to happen between them. He looked confused, but then when I was just stepping in the elevator, I saw him throw the clothes back into the waste bin.

So, oblivious. That girl will leave him as soon as she lays her eyes on the next guy.

**Piper's POV**

I saw Amber's emotions. Revenge. An ugly mucus green with red blood passing through the mucus.

When everyone reached their floor I decided to stay and walk them to there suites.

"Look here, Amber." I said. "Stay away from them. Don't mess up someone's life if yours is just broken." I put all the power in my charmspeak I could. Then I realized, you can't charmspeak love. She scoffed and went to her room.

"You can't stop me." I knew she was right. If I interfered that would be ruining my mom's masterpiece. Tragedy. The best romance of all.

I went back to my room and climbed in bed with Jason. "G'night."

"See you tomorrow." he said and kissed my head. I drifted off to sleep.

**Nico's POV**

Last night we all agreed on waking up and starting the movie at 9 AM. 15 hours until midnight. We could watch 15 episodes since each episode is at least 40-45 minutes.

I went over to my walkie talkie station and yelled, "Ο καθένας να σηκωθεί και να πάει στο σταθμό της κατάρτισης. Έχουμε να κάνουμε εβδομαδιαίας προπόνησης μας για τουλάχιστον μία ώρα, σε σκηνοθεσία Chiron!" Which meant,

"Everyone get up and go to the training station. We have to do our weekly training for at least an hour, directed by Chiron!"

I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I went into the elevator. I pressed the Hazel's tunnels button so I could see Shadow and Gold. Those were the names of our hellhounds. When the doors opened, I saw Hazel already there, playing with them.

We fed them, played with them, and I didn't want to leave them with the servants so we decided to bring them to training.

* * *

Once we got to training, everyone was there.

"What took you so lo-" Connor started but Percy cut in and said, "PUPPIES!"

"Yeah, dad gave them to me and Hazel yesterday."

"I got a gift too. It's this new water pen." Percy said.

"We got contractible spears." Clarisse said, Pointing to her and Franks key chains.

"I am now fire resistant." Nyssa said.

"It's not really a weapon, but I have unlimited nectar and ambrosia. Maybe I could stuff a monsters face with it so it would burn up!" Will said.

"Annabeth and I don't really have weapons but we have storage watches that can carry an unlimited amount of weapons." Malcolm said.

"My dad got me a new workshop!" Leo said.

"My mom gave me, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, and Calypso a power to fill anything up with cereal." Katie said.

"We got-

-a nonstop-

-PRANKING SUITCASE!" said the Stoll's said.

"I have 60 airplane tickets." Chris said, Percy shuddered at that.

"I have the ability to see emotions and relationships except for mine, Jason's, Percy's, and Annabeth's." Piper said.

"We got 20 drachmas each from dad." Thalia said.

After she said that, 2 people emerged from the elevators.

"What is this?" They both asked.

**READ A/N!**

******I won't be updating for a while because my laptop crashed down so I'll be updating this extra chapter.** Flames are allowed.

**I will have to update on the family computer now so updates may take longer.**


	7. Training Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. My laptop is officially broken but I managed to upload this on my kindle. Please tell me if there are any typos because my kindle autocorrects a lot.**

**Amber's POV**

"What are you doing here?" asked Hazel.

"I took greek last year but it sounded like you were speaking some sort of ancient greek. I followed the best I could. The only words I understood was Training Room over the intercom. I got Amber and now we're here." Trevor said.

"Please, after this day, don't come back through these elevators." Annabeth said.

"And why not?" I growled.

"This is special training for us. There are captors around the world who want to kill us." Connor said, defending Annabeth.

"Why so?" I asked, trying to piss them off with my questions.

"Our parents. They're rich, powerful, strong, and much more. Some captors are actually family, like my grandfather who recently died trying to overpower us and our friends." Thalia said.

I snorted and said under my breath, "Brag much?"

"Just Shut Up!" Grover unexpectantly said. It was like he had super nonhuman hearing. "Do you see the house you are in right now? Do you know how many people we've lost?!"

"Grover, we should get back to training. You and Trevor can stay until we're finished. Just don't come back after this, don't use the secret doors anymore, it's secret for a reason." Percy said.

We started to train with them.

Annabeth and Percy pulled their weapons out. Percy took off his shirt to reveal his 6 pack. No one even stopped to look at Percy, it's like they're used to it.

They started to spar.

Annabeth whipped her knife and Percy parried. Percy rolled under her legs and tripped her. Before Annabeth fell, she flipped up and slashed at Percy. I yelled "NOOOO!" because I thought she was going to slash his head off. Instead he quickly blocked and flipped her knife out of her hand. "Don't worry, Amber." he said as he turned around. Annabeth then came from behind and put him in a headlock using her legs and took his sword out of his hand and pointed it to his neck. "I win again. Now it's 582 to 3." Annabeth said. They were both skilled fighters, but I didn't know Annabeth was like this.

"We can't train our powers infront of them." I heard Percy whisper to everyone. "It'll be blocked by the mist, Prissy." Clarisse said. Wait, there's no mist in here.

"Just let me make this a little easier" Piper said.

"Mortals, turn around and don't look." We both turned around without a second thought. Did she just call us mortals? No, probably not. The stuffy air in this room is starting to make me hallucinate.

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

I heard Nyssa screaming at Leo to help her test her new fire immune power thingy.

Frank and I were sparring with our new spears.

I saw Thalia and Jason trying to jump off the plank. Thalia was screaming her head off, zapping Jason with lightning.

"It's too HIGH!" Wow. That girl had guts but seriously? She's in her own fathers domain.

"C'mon Thals, prove our stepmom wrong!"

I finished sparring with Frank and walked over to them.

"Okay!" She jumped off and right before she hit the ground, she yelled, "Get off your fucking lazy butts and lift me up, you stupid air!" The winds lifted her up and she demanded them to fly her to where Jason was. "You better be happy, you son of a bitch."

"Then that would mean your a daughter of a bitch." Jason said as she growled.

"You know I can still gut you. I'm still a huntress."

"But you're my younger sister!"

"But I'm still your older sister." Thalia retorted.

"I'm your bigger brother." Jason said, measuring the height of both of them.

"Emphasis on the -ger in big**ger**. You're still my little big bro." I laughed and high-fived Thalia. We were like best friends, except of course Princess and Beauty Queen Number 1 (I call Selena Beauty Queen Number 1 and Piper Beauty Queen Number 2, Silena and I still keep contact with that ghost phone Nico gave me). I guess being a huntress made Thalia more mature. She grew out her hair and added more electric blue highlights. She put a bold red lipstick on and she now kind of reminded me of that actress, Elizabeth Gillies.

"Let's see how Prissy and Princess are doing." I said as we walked over to them.

"Princess, whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Trying to get Seaweed Brain to make his water pen more powerful and see if he can change it from fresh to sea water."

"How's Kelp Head coming?" asked Thalia.

"Oh well" she turned around and saw him talking to Amber.

"I'll be right back." and she left.

"Cat fight." I said.

Thalia laughed and said, "Annabeth's not the jealous type, but I give an exception to Ms. Little, 'I'm more rebel than Thalia and Clarisse combined! I mean, I did dye the bottom part of my hair purple!'." She tried to imitate Amber's voice.

The training hours were ending and I said, "Dammit, I barely got any training today!"

"We'll pick a fight soon." Thalia said.

* * *

"Let's-" Started Travis.

"-finish-" said Connor

"-Once-

-Upon a-" They said together, raising their voices for the last word.

-TIME!" Leo yelled.

"Hey you stole that moment from us!" Both of them said.

Percy snorted and said "Stole from a Stoll." They had confused faces.

"Vlacas" Grover said.

Piper piped in** (A/N I just had to put in the Piper part, it's been in my head all day)**, "Let's take a break and do some karaoke tonight."

"Yeah!" Will said. Everyone knows Will always wins.

"No betting." Jason said.

"AWWWWW!" Leo, Will, and the Stoll's said.

"The Strawberry Truck can only seat 20 so I guess same arrangements as last night?" I said. I kinda hated it 'cause Annie's like my sister and Amber is being a real bitch. Percy agreed Amber could stay with us, as well as Trevor, and nobody wanted to say no to Percy because he was our leader and Annabeth didn't want to seem jealous.

* * *

Hazel insisted on driving because now that she turned magically 17, she has her license.

"I promise to make a new road so we can get there quicker!" Hazel told Thalia, who usually drives.

"Fine."

We drove in a straight line all the way there. It was normally a 15 minute drive, but Hazel cut it down to a 5 minute drive.

We walked in and sat down on a long couch with a table and some chairs around it.

Dionysus and Apollo own this karaoke/bar.

Dionysus decided to show up in his mortal form and work here tonight.

"I'll give you brats some margita and later some vodka." He said. Some of us were old enough and okay with it until I realized that we were all either 17 or 18.

"Doesn't matter, checked with your parents. They said it's fine." he read my mind. Gods can't read your mind unless you block those thoughts from them. Only your parents can read blocked minds.

Just then Percy, Amber, and Trevor walked in. I gave Percy his drink.

"Aren't you guys a little under aged?" Trevor asked.

"We know the owners and the state, country, parents, and just about anywhere in the world allows us to." I said.

"Then can I get one too? I'm hoping to loosen up tonight." Amber said.

"You're not getting anything tonight, missy." Mr. D said, glancing at Percy.

"Gross!" Piper accidentally said out loud. She told us she could read emotions and she probably just interpreted what Mr. D said.

"Let's start singing!" Will said, oblivious of what just happened.

He ran up to the stage and told his dad what song.

"Singing Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood is Will Solace and Nyssa Miner." Apollo said. Nyssa smiled and got up on the stage.

**Will**

"**All I am is a man**  
** I want the world in my hands**  
** I hate the beach**  
** But I stand**  
** In California with my toes in the sand**  
** Use the sleeves of my sweater**  
** Let's have an adventure**  
** Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**  
** Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**  
** You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

** She knows what I think about**  
** And what I think about**  
** One love, two mouths**  
** One love, one house**  
** No shirt, no blouse**  
** Just us, you find out**  
** Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

_ Nyssa_

_'Cause it's too cold_  
_ For you here and now_  
_ So let me hold_  
_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_ And if I may just take your breath away_  
_ I don't mind if there's not much to say_  
_ Sometimes the silence guides our minds_  
_ So move to a place so far away_  
_ The goose bumps start to raise_  
_ The minute that my left hand meets your waist_  
_ And then I watch your face_  
_ Put my finger on your tongue_  
_ 'Cause you love to taste, yeah_  
**Will**  
**These hearts adore**  
** Everyone the other beats hardest for**  
** Inside this place is warm**  
** Outside it starts to pour**

** Coming down**  
** One love, two mouths**  
** One love, one house**  
** No shirt, no blouse**  
** Just us, you find out**  
** Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

_Both_

_[2x]_  
_ 'Cause it's too cold_  
_ For you here and now_  
_ So let me hold_  
_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_ Whoa, whoa..._  
_ Whoa, whoa... whoa_  
_ Whoa, whoa... [2x]_

_ 'Cause it's too cold_  
_ For you here and now_  
_ So let me hold_  
_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_ It's too cold_  
_ For you here and now_  
_ Let me hold_  
_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_ And it's too cold,_  
_ It's too cold_  
_ The holes of my sweater..."_

I went up next with Chris.

"Now Chris and Clarisse singing Ain't it Fun by Paramore"

**Chris**

**"I don't mind letting you down easy**  
** But just give it time**  
** If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**

** You're not the big fish in the pond no more**  
** You are what they're feeding on**

** So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**  
** So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**

** Ain't it fun living in the real world**  
** Ain't it good being all alone**

** Where you're from**  
** You might be the one who's running things**  
** Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want**

** You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble**  
** When you're living in a bubble**

** So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**  
** So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?**

** Ain't it fun living in the real world**  
** Ain't it good being all alone**

** Ain't it good to be on your own**  
** Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**  
** Ain't it good to be on your own**  
** Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**

** Ain't it fun living in the real world**

** Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**  
** Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world**

Me  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

**Thank You for reading. Next chapter is going to be all about karaoke night.**

**I don't own Sweater weather. Review, follow, favorite!**

**QUESTION: What is your inspiration and/or encouragement to keep you going?**


	8. Karaoke Night

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and the creators of these songs. I forgot to say on the rest of my chapters that I only own Amber, Trevor, some more OC's, and the plot.**

**Piper's part is going to be extra long because her songs are my favorite. This is the last time I'm going to say this. All lyrics are from azlyrics.**

**My answer for question: My inspiration is saying if someone can do something, so can I. By the way, to answer some questions, your answer DOES NOT have to be related to writing a fanfiction. Some readers don't have stories.**

**Constructive critism is allowed.**

**Cathy's POV**

I know most people don't read my A/N's so sorry for SUPER late update! This story is starting to get boring to write so if I get 35-40 reviews, the same person can review only 3 times in the following week, I will update 5 extra chapters! Guest can review too! Now back to the story.

My girls and I, Peggy, Caitlyn, and Shaneesa (I know, Shaneesa isn't a real name like that stupid Annie Bethie girl. I only let her in our group because of the way men look at her. She's a Hunk magnet!) walked into the Karaoke bar and I saw the new students, Trevor, Amber, and the SUPERRRRR hot and one and only Percy Jackson.

He was drinking?!

"Hey bartender! I'll get me some of what that sexy is having." I said, using my seductive voice. His face cringed when he heard and saw me. I have no idea why some guys do that. I guess I'm just too beautiful.

"Oh, Peter Johnson? I have no idea what girls see in him. That little brat." The bartender said.

"Percy is HOT!" I said.

"I want to see how this goes. Annabeth will be furious." He said. There people go again, talking about the "sexy" new girl.

He gave me a margita and I took a sip and asked "What's your name?"

"Call me Mr. D, puny disgusting mortal." Wow, that drink affected me fast. I thought he called me a puny disgusting mortal.

"On the house and here." he said giving my friends the drink too.

We walked over and listened as that buff girl and the other hot new guy finished singing.

Annie Bethie walked up and told the announcer what she was going to sing.

"Annabeth will be singing Problem by Ariana Grande and Big Sean's singing is in the background. Extra thing, she is not lip syncing the above C notes. I taught her myself."

"Don't brag about me, Apollo! This is for you, Perce. " she said and started.

"Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got"

She finished and walked to Percy.

"You know you're wise enough wise girl. You've realized enough of things. And no weight on your shoulders? We both know how wrong that is." They kissed and I scowled. So did Amber. Well I think I have a new member to recruit.

Percy, in all his hotness, walked up on stage.

"I'm singing All of Me by John Legend."

Al of the girls squealed at this except for his group, excluding Amber. "Such a bad girlfriend, doesn't even give her boyfriend support." I heard Amber say when no one was paying attention. She really wanted him.

I pulled her over before he started singing and asked "Do you want Annie and Hunk to break up?"

"Of course!"

Then I told her my plan. Percy's voice interrupted us.

"This goes to the one and only. Everything I sing is LITTERALY true." All the girls squealed again, some drunk out of their minds.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"

I clapped and told Amber to go over and quickly record their conversation.

She came back and we heard it.

"That's so cheesy, Perce."

"You do have a smart mouth and always make my head spin with your blueprints for work. Why is it so important anyways? You shouldn't be telling me your mom's buildings because she hates my guts."

"And really, 'my head's underwater'?"

"I did help him make that song! He used to be a camper before he got famous too!"

"Just because you're his dad's friend doesn't mean you should reveal everything."

"People will think it's a metaphor!"

"And what about 'Even when I lose, I'm winning'? You said that to me before the war when you were 16, Seaweed Brain."

"I was just hinting I liked you!"

"Do you know who _still _made the first move?" Good, they're getting in a fight, I thought.

"It's not over yet, Cathy." Amber said to me.

"Don't you get I still love you?"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." and they kissed. Breaking them up is harder than I had thought.

The announcer's voice boomed in the microphone.

"Next up is Katie singing Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha! And I've got to say, good on the topic of sun!"

"I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Then some twins came up started singing Happy by Pharell.

A kinda goth but more punk girl came up and sang a song from a show that was on, like, teenick or something. It was Take a Hint. She did kind of look like Elizabeth Gillies. Before she sang she yelled at Percy to record her. When she finished, she looked straight in the camera and said "Now send it to all of the boys at school. If you haven't yet taken a hint, I will rip you limb from limb!"

Amber came up and said she was singing Human by Christina Perri.

"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

'Cause I'm only human" She finished.

I recorded Annie's conversation.

"They think that this is too much for them? Please, we're half human and we still have to deal with worse than that." Half human? I must be drinking too much so I deleted it.

A pretty native American girl came up and sang two songs by Ariana Grande.

"These songs come from the heart. I'm singing Honeymoon Avenue and Tattooed Heart. This is for you, Jase!"

She started.

**Piper's POV**

I hinted for Jason on Honeymoon Avenue because I told him I loved him and he only said "I feel the same way."

For Tattooed Heart he had a tattooed heart on his arm and he said he might add to it.

My sister is Ariana Grande and she is also one of the only people who knew about true love. She's one of my idols.

I started to sing. Me and Ariana had almost Identical like voices but people tell me that I look like my other sisters which are Victoria Justice and Bethany Mota combined with Ariana.

"I looked in my rear view mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby

You know how to drive in rain  
And you decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,  
I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was?"

I wanted things to go back to when we started dating.

Ever since Frank's Praetorship, he's been trying to help Frank, even though he doesn't need any help. I think he just wants to see Reyna every other week.

I started the next song after the applause died down.

"You don't need a lot of money  
Honey you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins

I wanna say we're going steady  
Like it's 1954,  
No, it doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)

You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
'Cause I'm way past that  
And so just call me, if you want me  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart

(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)  
(tattooed heart)"

I got down and Jason hugged me.

Shaneesa yelled at me to get off her boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Jason asked, confused as ever.

"You don't remember me! Your amnesia must've gotten you hard!"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"What?"

"The amnesia, who told you?"

"Uh, like, duh! Of course his one and only girlfriend would know!"

"Who told you?" I used a small amount of charmspeak.

"Your friend." she said in a trance and left.

"Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure?" I said, confused. He lead me out and we walked around.

He stopped suddenly and turned to look straight in my eyes.

"Do you know why I have been avoiding you?"

I was surprised at that question.

"You're getting back with Reyna, aren't you?" I asked.

"Aren't you!" I screamed at his stunned face.

My eyes starting swell up and I started to run back to the bar.

I heard him yelling my name but I kept on going.

* * *

Everyone was eating and laughing and Calypso was on stage singing Let It Go and continuously laughing. No one wondered where Jason and I were because I told them we were going to be out. Jason didn't even walk through the doors to come after me.

I got on the stool and called over the bartender.

"Mr. D, Vodka, please."

He was actually being nice and handed me the drink, no questions or comments.

I drank down 3 cups and my mind started to go fuzzy.

I'm letting go of Jason and starting a new life.

**I EDITED AND DELETED SOME PARTS OF EACH SONG SO THERE IS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! THANK FOR THE GUEST THAT POINTED IT OUT!**

**I also edited the summary because my friend wrote it to make it sound more interesting. Sending chapters to readers takes a lot of time so instead, if you have a fanfiction, review or PM your answer and I will sponsor the title of one of your stories and will post the summary too. For those non-fanfiction writers, I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**Question: What was your favorite book and/or movie of the summer?**


	9. Proposal?

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. I only own some OC's and the plot.**

**Here is the first summary for CrazyWriter7586 on their story called PJO Messages:**

**"Submit your questions to the demigods in a review!"**

**Its kinda a short summary, but still, AWESOME!**

**For SetFireToTheRainbow, love the name by the way, her story is called The People's Avenger:**

**"King Zeus was killed by an assassin, who failed to kill his children. Thalia and Jason ran, and their whereabouts are unknown. Athena, a corruptive power-hungry tyrant, took over the kingdom. Annabeth is her daughter. Percy is a villager who doesn't like the way Athena runs things. Percabeth. Rated T just to be safe. No swearing. Please read!"**

**And by your suggestion, I am going to do a poll on whether Luke comes back or not. I'm also a huge Thaluke fan, but also torn apart by the fact that Thalia respects her duty as a huntress. (Sorry for Thalico fans!)**

**A message to Green DayLuuver: I always feel that way too when I read a story! It's like I want to scream at the author to change it back to the way its supposed to be. It really is fun to make twists in stories though.**

**NOT UNTIL 11:11 is the end time of updating 4 extra chapters! Almost there!**

**Jason's POV**

"PIPER!" I yelled her name as she ran away. I started to follow until Reyna appeared next to me.

"You want to be with me?" She asked.

"Reyna! I didn't see you there!" I said, excited that my best friend is here.

"I just teleported here to tell Frank something until I accidentally ran into your conversation. It's just, I've been chasing you ever since I met you. Jason I feel the same way." she said. I was about to tell her that this was a misunderstanding until she crashed her lips on mine.

I wanted to push back but instead, I kissed her. I don't know why I did.

The moment was ruined when a telekhine came out of nowhere.

I pulled out my coin and Reyna pulled out her sword. I got a new coin from dad after my spear broke.

We've been battling with it for 1-2 hours. Our skills have been weaker since the war. We thought the monsters weren't going to come back for another year so we only trained for 2-4 hours a day.

When we finally defeated it, Reyna kissed me again. Her lips weren't as warm as Pipers and as soft. I feel like a dirty cheater now. I broke apart and looked into her cold, dark eyes which were now filled with happiness.

"Reyna. I'm sorry, but this can't work out. I didn't intentionally mean to break up with Piper." I said.

"I thought you wanted to be with me, since you've spent so much time in Camp Jupiter and not that much time with your girlfriend."

"You're right, I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore." I said.

"So what does all of this mean?" She asked.

"I was going to propose to her tonight."

"I respect Piper, but if you were to be her fiancée, then why did you avoid her?"

"I thought she would turn me down so I've been getting ready for months now."

"I could see the love in her eyes, Jase. I could see it in yours too. Go get your girl and live a life you were destined to live." she said, smiling a huge smile.

"You really won't be mad?"

"Why would I? Now that I see it, your more of a brother than a consort."

"Thanks Rey, and since tonight backfired, can you come to my house and help me practice the proposal? I want everything to be perfect."

"Of course. Anything for my best friend."

I gave her the address and told her to meet me in 30 minutes. I walked back to the bar and saw that the strawberry truck was gone.

I walked inside and asked Apollo where they went.

"Just left to the frozen yogurt shop, drunk out of their minds. The yogurt will soothe their minds so I just let them go." Demigods who get drunk remember every detail the next morning instead of a hangover. It's because we're part god and need our instincts up.

I stayed for a while until it was just 5 minutes until I would meet Reyna so I just flew myself home.

* * *

When I got home, Reyna was already there, sitting on the chair in the gazebo in the middle of the pond.

I went up to her and sat down next to her.

"This is a perfect proposal place." I said.

"It looks awesome. Did Annabeth design it?" She asked me.

"Both her and Piper designed this place." I said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Propose to me, blondie!" she said then laughed. I chuckled and bent down on my knee's.

"You have to play the act. Pretend it was her experience and be very precise on her reactions." I said.

"Fine."

"Piper Mclean, I really hate your last name so-" Reyna then cut me off.

"You hate my last name?! Do you really not like the fact that my father is famous?! How could you?! Don't rip my father away from me!" she shouted then started to tear up.

"Rey, I'm sorr-"

"Now your calling me like the other girl you love! So you want my name to be Piper Avila Ramirez Arellano? Just go be with your love!" I stared at her, shocked. She then burst out with laughter.

"Don't start off with that sentence! It's one of the most cheesiest one!" she said. "Start over. This time, nothing cheesy." she said.

"Piper Mclean, I love you with all of my heart. Ever since the day I woke up on that bus, the only thing I knew was that I was holding hands with the most beautiful and loving person in the world. You stuck with me by my side, even when I wasn't conscious. You are the only love of my life and I wouldn't want anyone else to fill in your spot. Your name WILL be on my tattooed heart. We can go back to the way things were. Will you marry me?" I asked. She took my face in her hands and tilted her head. I panicked a little until she moved my head a little and kissed my cheek.

She chuckled and whispered, "You did say precise."

"That's why you broke up with me! To ask Reyna's hand in marriage?!" I heard Piper from behind the Column.

"How much did you hear?" asked Reyna.

"Oh, just the 'You are the only love of my life and I wouldn't want anyone else to fill in your spot. Your name WILL be on my tattooed heart. We can go back to the way things were. Will you marry me?' part." she mimicked my voice.

"It's not like that!" I said.

"We're through, Jason! I'm going to sleep in the guest suite from now on! I'll have my stuff out in a few hours." She said, stomping out.

"Jason, go get Piper. I'll go find Frank for his Praetor duties." Reyna said. I nodded and she left.

* * *

I walked in to see Piper packing her stuff.

"Go away Jason." she said.

"Look, this was just all a misundersta-"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Piper yelled, started to tear up. "I know your happy with Reyna and I respect her. Please just lea-"

"Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry Jase. We need to take a break. This tears my heart but we need to be apart for a while, I need to move on. I've been stuck to you. I just need space. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. Maybe at an appropriate time." She said and walked out.

I sat down on my bed, devastated.

**Amber's POV**

I went with Cathy's plan after we got home.

Step One:

Get close with her friends, but even closer with her.

I'm starting with her friends first. I was going to start with Hazel or Thalia but I heard sniffling in the other guest room.

I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" said the voice. I think it was that Piper girl.

The door swung open to reveal a lot of suitcases and a girl who was not wearing her purple dress anymore, but some baggy sweatpants, stained shirt, messy hair, and big puffy eyes.

"Oh, hi Amber, come in."

I went in and sat on her futon in front of the tv.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This girl was pretty straightforward because she just came right out and said it.

"Jason proposed to Reyna, then to me so I broke up with him."

"Well I'm here to support you, since your friends are kinda having an early hangover."

"Hangovers? Demig- G-Lovato is a great singer."

"Demi-G-Lovato?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I call her. She is a great singer. I was just thinking of how my friends have NEVER gotten hungover before."

"So about your break up, who are you going to prom with now?"

"I forgot all about prom! Who are you going with?" she asked.

I thought for a while. I can't show that I like Percy if I'm going to be friends with his friends so I said "Probably Trevor. As friends, of course. I would rather go with my best friend than a stranger, unless he's nice and cute." She laughed at that. Good, I'm making progress.

"Same with me, not the Trevor part, unless you do find someone I'll go with him if he doesn't have a date." she said.

The rest of the girl residents came barging in.

"Τι στο διάολο έκανε Jason κάνουμε για να σας?!" Katie yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"She said 'What the hell did Jason do to you?!" said Thalia, with the smell of Vodka still lingering around her lips.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I broke up with him. It's okay, I already called Reyna to talk about it. She's still talking to Frank." said Piper.

"I'm right here." said a girl who just stepped in.

"Let's have a sleepover! I just learned what those were!" Calypso said.

"Gettin' used to the world, huh. Well sure. I'd like to spend one night without having to here Chris mumble in his sleep about that stupid labyrinth and wars." Clarisse said.

"Let's go get our things and we'll be back."

"My suite was next to Piper's so I'll just get my things later." I said. They all agreed and left.

This is going to be one hell of a sleepover.

**Thank you to all my honorable readers out there and please review! From the title, The Goode and Badd, you'll see what I mean by the Badd students.**

**My favorite book and movie: The Fault In Our Stars, both book and movie, but I have this one movie that I particular do not like because it leaves out so many things. You know what? I'm doing a chapter rant. You can rant in the reviews and I'll post your rants.**

**Chapter Rant: Disney movie on Hercules. You see, I've watched Hercules over and over with my little cousin because she just loves that movie so much. I've begun to realize a crap load of mistakes. First of all, Hercules' name is Heracles or Herakles. Hercules is his Roman form. I like Hades and they just portrayed him as if he were Satan. Hera is the bad guy in the legend, not Hades. Hercules was never a full god when he was born because his mom was a mortal. He was a demigod. There was no potion that turned you fully mortal, some spells but they did not fully work out. There were 9 muses, not 5. Hercules killed his family in the end. The keepers of the life thread did not share one eye. Those were the grey sisters that had one eye. Anyway, thanks for listening to my rant, some readers most likely did not follow through and got bored, but I love all of you anyway!**

**!NEW POLL UP FOR EITHER BRINGING LUKE CASTELLAN BACK OR NOT!**

**Question: What is your favorite fanfiction?**


	10. Sleepover (Not that much Sleep)

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. This chapter is going to be all about the sleepover at Piper's and more.**

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Sorry you guys didn't get the 4 extra chapters so I am willing to update this extra one for you readers that did review!**

**Good and Bad news.**

**Good News- I got into advanced pro classes! The students of Badd are coming soon! That's pretty much it for the Good News.**

**Bad News- Since I have dyslexia, no ADHD though :( , I have to study extra to stay in advanced Language Arts so some chapters may get boring, but (SPOILER ALERT!) there is going to be a twist in the couples of Goode High.**

**On with the story!**

**Connor's POV**

I heard the girls get out of Piper's suite and they went to there's.

I got out my Iris phone and texted everyone about the sleepover.

'Sleepover at Piper's. Let's spy. Delete all messages after 2nite cuz they can check our phones.'

'Can't' Jason replied.

'U will see y Pipes is so mad at u.'

'fine'

'Already activated cameras' texted Leo.

'Meet in my room, I'm the last person they think will spy' Frank said.

'K' Travis texted.

'I'm texting Trevor 2, he won't want 2 feel left out.' Percy said.

'Just get him in Frank's room' texted Grover.

'All right, G-man' texted Percy.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I turned on the camera to see Reyna comforting Piper.

"Ooh, Superman! Your girls are teamin' up against you!" I said.

"Shut up, Leo."

"Shhhhh." said Percy, watching the girls walk in. They were all wearing tank tops and short shorts. I saw Annabeth and my eyes widened. She looked stunning. A little better than Calypso but she looked hot. Callie just looked gorgeous.

I turned around to see Percy glaring holes into everyone's heads.

"Who are you guys taking to Prom?" Amber asked.

"Shit, there's prom?!" Will said.

"Does anyone not know how to keep up with their girlfriends? It's in 3 weeks." Frank said.

"I heard some people from Badd are coming too. Is it even allowed to have your rival school coming to crash your prom night?" asked Hazel.

"Sure sounds like what I would do." muttered Clarisse.

"You didn't answer my question!" Amber exclaimed.

"Frank already asked me." said Hazel.

"Leo doesn't even have a clue." Calypso said.

"Percy will most likely take me, since we're married." Annabeth said. Amber scowled but cooled down when Annabeth turned to look her way.

"If Chris doesn't ask me, I will beat his ass." said Clarisse.

"Grover might have some work to do since he's the Lord of th-"

"Nature protecting program!" Katie cut her off. Katie does know how to cut people off at the right time. Like she did with Nico in class.

"That's what my mom's program calls club leaders. Lords." she said.

Amber nodded, not even knowing the mistake, just focusing on Annabeth.

"Will is going to be there and I know it. Anywhere with music, he'll come." My sister said.

"I'm single." Rachel said. "So am I." Thalia said.

"Why don't you get a date with Nico, Thalia?" asked Amber. Nico snorted. Through the video, Thalia laughed.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, confused. Now everyone was laughing, everyone next to me and the video.

"Nico is Thalia's cousin." Katie said.

"Plus, I swore to be a virgin and avoid that crappy love stuff." Thalia said.

"I also swore to be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I can't date. I just have to be eternally virgin, unless my body dies and Delphi will have to go on." Rachel said, muttering the last part.

"Who's Delphi?" Amber asked.

"That girl asks a lot of questions." Chris said.

"Her friend who made her swear to be a virgin. She basically _lives _in her." Annabeth said, making the mortals think she was being sarcastic.

"I know who you could go with." Reyna said.

"Really? Who?" Rachel asks.

"Octavian, he's coming to get used to the greeks anyway and he hasn't had a date since the day he was made." Reyna said.

"You guys are fortune tellers." Annabeth said and laughed.

"C'mon, you know how much I hate him. And I like 'Knowing's of the Future' better than 'fortune tellers'. I don't care if it's just a date. There is no way I'm going on a date with the Teddy Bear slayer." Rachel said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I need some entertainment! After all that just happened to me?" Piper whined.

"Fine but don't charm speak me into ANYTHING!" Rachel said.

Amber was murmuring "Teddy Bear Slayer? Knowing of Future? Charm Speak?"

"Who are you going with?" Rachel asked Katie.

"If Travis doesn't come with me, I'll just go with Connor. He already asked me."

"What?!" Travis yelled.

"You didn't go after her and I saw posters all over school." Connor said and smirked.

"And Piper?"

"I'm going with a boy that asks and is kind." Piper said then added, "Just as long as its not Jason. I think we're going to be friends for now but nothing in the spot of romance."

"BURN!" yelled Percy. Jason had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"All I know is that if my girls are coming, I'm coming." Thalia said.

"The question is, Who are you going with, Amber?" Thalia said.

"Like I said to Piper, if a kind boy asks me out then I'll go. If no one asks, I'll just go with one of my best friends, Trevor. He probably won't have a date." Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Trevor yelled at the screen.

"Who are you going with?" Nyssa asked Reyna.

"If I stay until then, I'll just go single, like Thals." Reyna said, fist bumping Thalia.

"So, the real reason we're here." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse!" Juniper exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I don't really care." Piper said to Clarisse.

"When Jason and I were walking, he asked if I knew why he's always avoided me and gone back to Camp Jupiter. I assumed he wanted to be with Reyna so I ran away back to the bar." she said. Reyna patted her on the back.

"I had 5 shots of Vodka and some guy started talking to me. Before I knew it, we were making out in the back seat of his car. He drove me home and we were at the front steps of the house. I told him to call me later and gave him a random number that I think is the Wal-Mart's customer service desk." She said.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart later." Blurted Hazel.

"Why?" Calypso asked.

"We need to go explore the world, after all we haven't seen it in a while." Hazel said, winking at Calypso.

"Sure, after we finish Piper's story. I haven't even been since I was 7." Annabeth said.

"Where have you been? Cooped up at that summer camp Percy always talks about?" Amber joked. Annabeth's face darkened.

"Please do not speak of it." Annabeth said. Amber, apparently, thought she was kidding so she started laughing. When she saw no one else was laughing, she slowed to a stop.

"Anyway," Piper said, trying to avoid the awkward silence. "I heard something in the back yard and went to go check it out. I hid behind the column and saw Jason kneeling in front of Reyna saying that he would put her name on his tattooed heart and wanted things to go back to the way it was before he got kidnapped."

"He was practicing on me so he could propose to you. He wanted everything perfect." Reyna said.

"He told me it was a misunderstanding but I realized that I was clinging on to him too much so we broke up. Maybe we can get back together, but not anytime sooner." Piper said.

Everyone stared at her, even us guys behind the cameras.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Wal-Mart!" Piper said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Let's get our clothes on first." Hazel said.

They pulled out their clothes from their suitcases and started to change. Right where they were standing! We started hooting and hollering until I accidently slipped my arm and turned on the microphones that were attached to the camera.

Just as Annabeth took off her pair of shorts and put on her jeans, she turned around and saw the camera.

"Thals, bow and arrows, I left my dagger in my room." she said to Thalia. Everyone knew she had perfect bow and arrow training from Camp.

Thalia magically conjured up her bow and handed it to Annabeth. Annabeth struck the arrow right at the lens and another at the microphone. Right before she struck the microphone, I heard her say, "I have a plan."

We all screamed and ran out of Frank's room and out into the streets, taking the strawberry truck and driving away.

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard some hooting from the plant in Piper's room just as I was taking off my shorts.

I quickly put on my jeans and turned around. I ordered Thals to give me her bow and shot two arrows at the plant. One at the camera the other one at the microphone.

"I have a plan." I said to the girls.

"I love your plans, Annie. They always work out." Thalia said.

"How would you know that?" Amber asked.

"I was the one who found her when she was 7 and roaming the streets, along with our other friend. She's basically known me her whole life, except for 5 years when everyone thought I was dead." Thalia said, muttering the last part.

"Not all plans are accurate, you know." Amber said.

"Well my mom is a battle strategist, and the smartest being in existent." I said.

"What about Albert Einstien?"

"Did anyone ever tell you he was my brother? Just with contacts? Duh." I said.

"Annabeth!" Rachel scolded.

"If a mortal like you found out, why couldn't she?" I asked.

"That's enough!" Katie yelled. "Piper, make her forget this conversation." Katie told Piper.

"How are you-" Amber said.

"Amber, forget what Annabeth said about Albert Einstien." Piper commanded.

Amber's eyes rolled back, then she sat straight up saying, "What's the plan?" as if nothing just happened.

"We, well I, can trace where the camera footage was coming from. We can Iris message the guys but they have Trevor with them so he might be able to see through the mist a little because he's starting to hang out with us too much, getting used to our scent." I said.

"I don't smell anything." Amber said. I forgot we had a mortal in the room.

"Our secret term for scent means you and him are getting used to us, not knowing the intentions of our old captors." I said smoothly, covering up the lie.

"I'm going to retrace the footage and see where it was coming from. We are going to Leo's workshop. They probably took the strawberry truck and ran out, most likely avoiding phone calls so we can't trace them but I still know a way how. Clarisse, blindfold Amber when we go to the workshop because only residents can access the secret elevators without permission."

"Gladly." Clarisse said, taking a cloth and wrapping it around Amber's head.

"Hey! I'm a resident too!" Amber whined.

"I meant residents who we knew at our camp." I told her.

"When can I join that camp?"

"Do you have ADHD?"

"No"

"Dyslexia?"

"No"

"Some campers, like Frank don't have those, but has at least one disorder, so lactose and tolerant?" I asked. Some people have food disorders because they're supposed get used to Ambrosia and Nectar.

"No"

"ADD?"

"No"

"Any disorder?"

"No. Do you think I'm a freak? Only freaks have disorders, except Percy though." she said the last part as if she was in a dream. **(A/N Sorry for anyone with disorders. I actually have dyslexia, too bad no ADHD. I don't mean anything bad. I'm going to make Amber a Nice/Mean girl)**

Even Nymphs and Satyrs had some kind of disorder to keep them active so that was offensive to all of us. Everyone glared at her.

"_All_ of us have ADHD in this room, Amber." Katie said, trying to keep calm, but still sounded super pissed.

Amber sheepishly smiled while being blindfolded. "Sorry." she said.

**Line Break**

I was putting in the camera activation code and went back 2 hours. I saw Connor outside of Piper's suite, hiding behind the plant. "Guys, come here!" I yelled to my friends. I zoomed in on Connor's Iris phone. It showed his conversations with everyone.

"They were in Frank's room." Nyssa said.

We rode the elevator to Frank's room. These guys are _so_ dumb. They didn't even log off of the computer or anything.

Everyone had passwords on their phones and Frank just left his information and everything open, just because he didn't log off. I clicked on his files and typed in a bunch of codes and got into the file that had his phone information. It's like how when you plug in your phone and it says 'Do You Trust This Computer?'. He stupidly answered yes and his phone info had been saved.

His password location was 'Chinese War Animals'.

I typed it in my phone and since it was a Hermes phone, it can be located anywhere. It said Olympus, Empire State.

"Where would Trevor be?" Reyna asked.

"I have no idea, but we'll find out." I said.

"And why would they be their? I'm the official architect, can they be that stupid?" I asked.

"You have a job?" Amber asked.

"I got the job on Percy's birthday. I don't get paid, though. I just get paid on doing the thing I love most and living my dream on making something permanent." I answered her, all truthfully.

"C'mon! We have to get there!" Rachel told us. Mortals can't come to Olympus but Rachel is the Oracle.

* * *

"600th floor." I said, slamming my fist on the table. We left Amber outside with Rachel.

"There is no such thi-"

"We are the saviors! And a whole bunch of demigods and a tree nymph is here in this very room. Do you think it would be bad to piss off our parents! Or the LORD OF THE WILD'S newly wed wife?!" Katie asked.

"What about me?! I survived Tartarus and should be pretty well known. Now cut it out with that shit and get me up there!" I demanded.

He trembled and gave me the card.

We went up and when we got out, I saw Aphrodite standing there.

"Lady Aphrodite." I said and we all knelt except for Piper. "Mom." she said, pissed off. Probably because of Jason.

"I sent the boys to Camp. Trevor found out he was the son of the Roman Apollo. But the important thing we need to do is talk to you about love. Your lives are too smooth." she said. Uh oh.

We walked to a new café I just designed. It was called, "Gods, Taste this Nectar!". Hermes named it.

We sat down at a large table. It was like when the girls of 7 were in Europe except this time with more girls.

"First, Reyna. You will be lonely, no consort with the praetor. I will give you a new one.

Piper, you've had enough and you will mend soon, but it might not be with the person you expect. Maybe I'll bring you back with Jason.

Calypso. Love and it will finally last! I will keep you out of tragedy for a couple of years.

Juniper, Grover might be a little busy around the world, being the lord of the wild and all.

And you, Hazel, are very sweet. I'll give you _some_ happiness.

Clarisse. Don't let Chris slip out of your fingers.

Will is going to get a lot of attention from other girls, Nyssa. Don't worry, he loves you.

I am not revealing what will happen to you, Thalia, huntress of Artemis.

And Katie, Do not let Travis' pranks come to your head. Don't listen to your mother, she knows nothing of love.

Most Importantly, Annabeth. You did ask for an interesting love life, so leave all of the work to me." she said.

All of us groaned but were then flashed onto the sidewalk next to Rachel.

"Sup." she said, casually. On the other hand, Amber looked freaked out.

"WHAT THE?!" she screamed.

"You saw that?" I asked, curious of how she saw through the mist.

"How could I not?!"

"The boys are at camp." I said.

"We should probably bring Amber because I am having _Images_ in my head." Rachel said. I nodded.

We jogged 5 miles to camp.

"How are you guys not drenching?!" Amber asked.

"A lot of training." Piper replied.

"You'll get some too when we reach camp." I said.

"I thought you guys said I can't come.""

"There is something off about you." Clarisse said.

We reached Thalia's Pine.

"Whoa this is a huge tree!" Amber exclaimed.

"Are you calling me fat?" Thalia asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Inside joke." I said, laughing.

We stepped right through the borders, even Amber.

A symbol popped up above her head.

It was a...

**Cliffhanger. You'll find out all about Amber in the next chapter. Please Review. Sorry for Thalico lovers. I think of them more as cousins. I know a lot of you are going to unfavorite this story and everything but I just want your reactions. I've read ALL of my reviewers and favoriters and followers stories and I favorited all of you. Thanks again!**

**!PLEASE VOTE ON POLL! GUESTS CAN VOTE TOO!**

**Since this was an add-on chapter, I will repeat the question again. And no story rant because this is an add on.**

**Question: What is your favorite fanfiction?**


	11. Camps and Comas

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**This chapter is going to reveal what Amber's parentage is. They still do go to school and the next chapter will include the rival school.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And 5 reviews in less than 24 hours? That's the most I've ever received!**

**!POLL ON LUKE! **

**Viewers from different countries:**

**United States****, Canada****, United Kingdom****, India****, Australia****, Singapore****, Philippines****, Germany****, China****, New Zealand****, Mexico, Spain, Chile, France, Ghana, Brazil, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Pakistan, Peru, Ireland, Italy, Lebanon, Netherlands, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Argentina, Untied Arab Emirates, Malaysia, Nigeria, Taiwan, Denmark, Venezuela, South Africa, Russian Federation, Portugal, Sweden, Thailand, Republic of Korea, Romania, Poland, Vietnam, Belgium, Turkey, Egypt, Sri Lanka, Costa Rica, Hungary, Iceland, Ecuador, Greece, Israel, Trinidad and Tobago, Austria, Malta, Uruguay, Puerto Rico, Kuwait, Panama, Czech Revar, Croatia, Guam, Bangladesh, Barbados, Finland, Columbia, Serbia and Montenegro, and Norway.**

**Thank you for the readers around the world and be sure you read the chapter question!**

**My favorite Fanfiction (No offense) is Climbing Mount Everest. I have tons more, but that is my number 1. I also liked this other one but I can't find it. I don't know if they changed the name or something but I remember it was called something like the letter writer. If you have any idea what its called, please tell me! It's about a girl (Annabeth) who wrote letters and left them in books. A guy (Percy) found them and fell in love with her even though he didn't know who wrote it. Then she moved and came back years later, except she was an author. He then fell in love with her and was an famous world known singer. I can't spoil the rest, but please help me find it!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALLOWED!**

**Calypso's POV**

I was surprised when I saw Amber's symbol. Or should I say _symbols_. She had more than 1. I'm not saying she's full goddess, I mean she just had 3 different symbols swirling above her head.

"What the HELL is that!" she screamed.

"It's 'What the Hades', Amber." Annabeth said.

"Look, do you know about greek myths?" asked Lacy who ran up to us.

"Um, yeah. You mean that greek Hercules guy?"

"It's Heracles. These stupid movies got it all wrong. I hate that movie and he is the biggest jerk alive." Hazel said.

"And it wasn't Hades who sent snakes after him, it was stupid Hera." Thalia said. The thunder rumbled.

Annabeth looked up and said, "No one gives a shit!"

"Anyways," I said, looking at the confused girl, "We should probably bring you to Chiron, you need to watch the orientation video.

We sent her and when she came back, she looked surprised and confused.

"Do you believe about the gods?" I asked.

"Is Percy actually the hero of Olympus?"

"Everyone here is." Thalia said. Thalia answered all of her questions for her.

"Did he actually retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt?"

"Yeah, he did get my dad's bolt. So did Annabeth and Grover."

"Did he actually find the golden fleece?"

"It was supposed to be Clarisse's quest and some demigods plus Tyson, who is Percy's half brother Cyclops, helped."

"Did he hold up the sky?"

"Only for a couple of minutes."

"Is he actually a son of the big three?"

"Hazel, Nico, Jason, and I are too."

"Was he actually temporary leader of the Romans?"

"Yeah, now Frank's praetor, and so is Reyna. Jason gave his praetorship to Frank."

"Is he the leader here?"

"Right after Annabeth."

"Did he actually survive tartarus?"

"With the good old Annie here."

"Is he actually the best swordsman here?"

"Annabeth is actually the best weapon user here. She works with everything. Percy can only use his sword."

"Why does he do everything with Annabeth?"

"They're the greatest heroes of all time. Now would you please stop asking Percy related questions?"

"Can demigods date?"

"Unless your under the same parentage."

"Who's my parent?"

"We'll have to find out."

Just then, a flash of light appeared.

We all kneeled.

"Lady Athena." I said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Why I'm here to speak with my daughter of course."

"Me?"

"No, Amber." Everyone was stunned. No way could Amber be a daughter of Athena. She wasn't even smart enough.

"You mean me? Your the woman who came out of a head? So your like, what a smart brain baby?" Amber asked. Athena was infuriated.

"I am usually prideful of my children, but you. I am very ashamed." Athena said, trying to keep calm.

"WHAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE US! AND SHE'S WAY PAST 13!" Annabeth exploded, trying to calm herself down. She really hates the fact that Amber is her sister.

"I dyed my hair auburn to look more like my father. My stepmother was mad at me so I dyed the tips of my hair purple so I could see what she would say. My eyes are naturally grey or flickers a weird dark blue. I don't know how to explain it. Whenever I'm away from the Wild, it flickers dark blue."

"That is correct. You have a very odd ancestry. Your great great grand mother was a tree nymph, a dryad. Your great great grandfather was my demigod son. They had your great grandfather. Your great grandfather married a daughter of Roman goddess form of Demeter. The demigod daughter bored a daughter of her own. Your grandmother married a satyr and had your father who is half satyr half mortal. I sent you to your father." Athena said.

"So that's why there was an owl, lyre, and tree swirling around my head?"

"Yes. And the reason you have not yet gotten claimed at 13 is because you are part satyr. Satyrs grow faster than people. You are not smart like your siblings, but you got my curiosity, since you are unique. You will not understand ancient greek fully, like your friend Trevor, because the both of you have Roman descendants." Athena said.

"My father told me that my great great grandpa was George Washington. That would only mean that George Washington is my sibling/great great grandfather?"

"Obviously. Let's get you situated." Annabeth said, grumbling.

**Percy's POV**

I found out that I could make the bubbles of water float in mid-air.

Annabeth met me at the docks and I showed her. We got into one of the bubbles and I flew it around above the lake. I looked over at Annabeth and crashed my lips onto hers. We were in a deep make out session until I heard a familiar voice call,

"That's so cool!"

I usually don't stop a session as good as this one, but that voice attracted me to look over.

"I have to go anyways Perce. See you later." Annabeth said. I heard her mumble that I never broke out of a make out and stupid complicated love life.

I stepped out of the bubble and walked over to Amber. She looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. Her lips looked so plump and her smile glistened in the sun. How have I never thought of how beautiful she was?

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"Oh, no. This is a free beach. You can come here anytime you want. It's not like I own it."

"You kinda do, since you are the son of the sea god and leader of this camp."

"So, you wanna go to my cabin and hang out?" I asked.

"What about Annabeth?"

"When we stay at camp she usually goes back to cabin 6 and counsels there. She loves having her old library in her room back."

"We can go now?"

"Yeah, we might stay overnight, though. It's already passed dinner time. Lights out is at 10 so we can go."

I lead her to my cabin and we talked about random things. I looked into her eyes and they were a remarkable blueish grey. We started leaning in.

Next thing you know the next morning is Annabeth screeching at the front door.

**Amber's POV (Remember, this is a DRAMA. Twists and turns in this story is supposed to happen.)**

We skipped so many steps in Cathy's guide last night. Praying to that love goddess was a great idea. I still can't believe what we did!

Annabeth was seething when she walked in. I yelped and covered myself in blankets, grabbed my clothes, and ran to the showers.

When I was done in the shower, I walked out and saw Annabeth bawling her eyes out. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front the campers so I went out of camp borders because we were going back home anyways.

I saw a big figure from behind some trees and walked up to it.

Biggest mistake of my LIFE.

A drakon came out of nowhere.

I screamed and a few campers came to help, all armed. They were the ones who went to Goode with us. Even Annabeth came.

They were talking in a blur, Annabeth avoiding Percy's eyes. I heard her tell Percy to hide me in the water because everyone will do the rest.

Percy ran up to me and grabbed me by the waist, taking us to the water and dunking us both in.

I held my breath until I couldn't hold it anymore. I let go and found that I could breath normally.

"Wha-"

"I made a bubble. You can breath normally down here. We're safe." Percy said, pulling be into a deep embrace.

"I-I think I love you Percy." I blurted out.

His eyes widened and it was like he was forced to say, "I'm in love with you too, Amber."

I kissed him and bravely stuck my tongue into his mouth.

He pulled back and said, "Let's wait until their done with the drakon."

We waited until we heard a scream and Chris jumped into the water, swimming into our bubble.

"The drakon is gone, but Annabeth..." he hesitated.

"She's in the infirmary. She got poisoned like Silena. Right in the face."

Percy started to tear up and asked, "Was it the same one that took Silena's life?"

"I hope not, but similar species." Chris replied.

"Okay, who the fuck is this Silena girl?! Is she your ex?!" I yelled at Percy. No one is taking my man from me again.

"Her and her boyfriend were one of the most famous people at this camp. They both sacrificed their lives." Percy said, then hugged me, crying on my shoulder. I lifted his face and cupped his cheek.

"Let's just go see Annabeth." Chris interrupted, making me scowl.

"Fine." I said and we came out of the bubble, walking up to that weird place which is probably the infirmary.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw myself laying on the infirmary bed. It was the very one that I fed Percy in, saying my first words to him.

I wasn't stupid, I was obviously in a coma. Apollo appeared right next to me.

"Hey Annie." he said.

"Hey Apollo, do you know how long I'll be out?" I asked.

"A few weeks, I'll visit from time to time, check on your temperature and everything."

"Okay." I said.

"I have to do some godly things so I'll give you company with another patient that's in a coma who's a demigod."

"Bye Apollo." I said.

He flashed out and I sat down on the bed, examining my memories that flashed across my sleeping body.

It was the memory of this morning.

_Amber just ran out. "Percy?" I asked. He turned his head towards me and said,_

_"I'm sorry Annabeth. This marriage, it's just not working out. We're only highschoolers. We're going back to school tomorrow anyway. I think you and I are just like siblings. I can't be with you. I-I'm in love with Amber. I hope you understand." he said._

_I didn't want to lose my dignity by admitting to my only love that I can't move on so I just nodded and walked out._

_I sat down at the bonfire, it was flickering a dark and dull blue._

_I started to sob, then cried loudly, anyone in camp could hear me by a mile away. Malcolm came up to me and asked what's wrong._

_I told him everything and he said he was going to get revenge._

_"Vengeance is not the answer." I said._

_"But Annabe-"_

_"No, please, just leave me to myself." I said._

_I heard an ear piercing scream from outside of camp borders and ran to it, wiping my tears away. To my luck, (note the sarcasm) it was a drakon and the person in danger was Amber._

_I ordered everyone their jobs, trying to avoid Percy._

_"What do I do?" he asked._

_I sighed and told him to just hide Amber since she didn't have a weapon._

_I charged into battle, pulling my Yankees cap on, which mom got to work again. I aimed at the weak points, stabbing and blocking it's deadly strikes. My cap fell off so I was now visible._

_The drakon tossed me to the ground, spitting acid on my face. I heard Hazel scream and lodge a deadly poison diamond right in the drakon's mouth. It exploded and that's when I started to feel the poison._

_It burned a burn that would've been 3000x stronger than lava, and I know what lava felt like, due from the lava wall._

_I blacked out and the next thing you know, I'm here._

"Hello Annabeth." Aphrodite appeared.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME END UP LIKE THIS!" I screamed in the goddess' face. I didn't care if I got blasted, Hades told me I'd achieve the Elysium anyway. If Percy never falls for me again then I'll get rebirth. It was as simple as that.

Aphrodite read my mind and said,

"I cannot kill you. Your mother had almost blasted me but she can't kill me. I am not going to put you out of your misery. Your mother cannot interfere because this is a goddess' work and gods shall not come into their child's life, unless you're the love goddess and can interfere with anyone's life. You would make a great daughter though, I mean look at your beautiful face!"

I growled at her.

"This is going to be one of my favorite love tragedies! I can't really harm you, well emotionally I can, because I promised the lame old Athena I wouldn't screw up your life too much! You know, it's really hard trying to hold up both ends of the conversation and this is getting boring since your not talking so bye!" she said and flashed out.

I watched as Percy rushed in, holding Amber's hand. I looked at them sadly. I just wish Amber was not a problem.

"What happened to Annie?" Amber asked. I hate it when people call me Annie. Only some gods can if they're my friends, but from Amber I just want to take out my knife bone and stab her repeatedly.

I wanted her to feel the pain that I have felt for years.

Her being with Percy was 10x more pain than the poison that is plastered on my face.

Percy started to reach for my hands but before he did, Amber took his hands and put it to her cheeks.

That was just a complete heartbreak for me.

They looked into each other's eyes and I was hoping they wouldn't do what I thought was next.

Percy started to turn head head away but Amber took his chin and tilted it up. She pulled him into a deep kiss but he didn't react.

She pulled away and asked what was wrong.

"I can't do this right now Amber! Not here, not now." Percy said.

"And why not?"

"The love of my life! I told her I wanted a divorce with her because I slept with you! I said we were too young for marriage."

"You said you loved me."

Percy's head cocked a little but then his eyes narrowed again. He shook his head and like in a trance, he said "You are the love of my life. No one can ever replace you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. When we get home, I'll clear Annabeth's stuff out and you can move your stuff in. I love you."

They were making out on the guest chair while I cried my eyes out. A flash of light appeared and I looked over.

It was a camper named Michael. I saw him around but never really talked to him.

"You must be other camper in a coma." He said. "I'm right in the other room. Its an honor to meet you." He said.

"It should not be an honor. I have not been the old me for a while. I used to know everyone of the campers by heart. Their favorite color, birth date, least favorite vegetable, everything." I said. It was all true.

"How long has it been since you stopped caring about details?"

"Oh, since I met..." I couldn't stay his name so I just pointed to Percy.

"I thought you two were married."

"He wants a divorce."

"Well, let's go out and get to know each other. Get your mind off of things." He said in a cheery voice.

We walked out of the infirmary and walked to the place that gives me the most comfort. The fighting arena.

We talked about details and ended up being best friends. I found out Mike was a son of Hephaestus so I nicknamed him Lug Nut. We heard a lot of commotion going around camp and so we decided to eavesdrop on Leo's conversation with Calypso.

"Annabeth is actually smiling!" Leo said

"How is that possible? She's in a coma." Calypso said.

"Let's just say she must be having a really good dream. Oh and my half brother is also smiling!"

Mike and I went back to the infirmary and I saw myself with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Lug Nut, I think this proves a miracle." I said. I felt like I was drawn to Mike. It was like some kind of force was making me fall for him, though I still have stronger feelings for Percy.

He laughed and picked me up, spinning me around.

He wasn't as warm as Percy, nor as muscular, but still made me a little giddy inside.

**Now this is the part where everyone is going to start hating. My friend read this fanfic and said it needed more drama so here it is!**

**Chapter Rant: Year of the Dog by Grace Lin. Overall, it was a good book, but the story line was full of racism and it was very cheesy. No one is actually stupid enough to ask if there was a year of the unicorn. I read this book a while back and still remember the bad points. When she said she had a crazy aunt who feeds the dead, it's not even that crazy. My mom makes food for them and nothing is out of order. Almost all Asian cultures do this at temple or simply at home. There is a lot more to rant about, but I don't want anyone bored.**

**So far in poll:**

**Luke Comes Back- 5 votes**

**Nothing Should Happen to Luke or Thalia- 4 votes**

**Luke Comes Back and Starts Thaluke- 2 votes**

**Thalia Dies and Starts Thaluke- 0 votes**

**Luke Stays dead- 2 votes**

**!VOTE POLL FOR THE RETURN/NOT RETURN OF LUKE!**

**How to vote: After you have clicked on Authors page, in the middle at the top is a small bar graph. It would be labeled, "Should Luke Come Back, If he does, should Thaluke start" or something like that. Click on the highlighted word that says vote now! You can select two choices and then submit. Good Luck!**

**!POLL CLOSING BY END OF WEEK! VOTE NOW!**

**Chapter Question: Which Country and/or State are you currently in right now?**

**Thanks for reading and and please review! I LOVE PERCABETH! DON'T YOU FORGET!**


	12. Seriously Amber?

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**I think Mike will be a good guy. And Mike is Michael, just so you know. Mike is just a shorter name for Michael.**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Happy Labor day for those of you in America! Read my Labor day fic that I'm about to post!**

**OFFICIAL POLL HAS ENDED! POLL NOW CLOSED!**

**Percy's POV**

We had to go home and get some sleep for school tomorrow.

We took the strawberry truck. Grover and Juniper decided to stay with Annabeth and help the other satyrs with helping new demigods.

It was too late at night to help Amber move in so she just went to her guest suite.

I don't even know why I like Amber. Sometimes she's just too pushy. Whenever I mention Annabeth's name she goes on and on about how we're better together. I just have a weird tugging sensation on my gut that I have to stay with her. It was the kind of tugging when I control water except stronger. It wasn't the feeling of love. It was the feeling of force.

My brain is starting to overload so I fell asleep.

I had a vision in my dream

_Annabeth was staring at herself in the infirmary. That was weird. She must be in one of those things called a coma._

_Next to her was a guy who was saying something._

_"It's okay Thunder Eyes, they said we'll be awake by the next few days." He said. I think he was the son of Hephaestus._

_"I know, Lug Nut. I'm just worried what will happen next." She said, turning to hug him._

_"Is it about Percy and Amber?" He asked._

_"Can you please stop supporting us? Percy wants a divorce so we can't be together. He's with Amber now. The Aphrodite cabin is already calling them Permber."_

_"I just think the two of you saviors are perfect together."_

_"Well he thinks of us as siblings. Let's not focus so much on us and my love life."_

_"I just wish you guys the best." He said._

_"Can we just forget about this? Look, when we're both out of here, can you come and live with us? Only you, Grover, and Juniper have been here to keep me company."_

_"That's not true."_

_"I know but you guys have been company here for at least 2 hours. The most anyone ever does is wish me luck, feed me nectar and ambrosia, or some couple will make out on the guest chairs." She said. Now I feel bad. That's all me and Amber did. She wouldn't let me pull back and talk to Annabeth._

_"I'll live with you, you are my best friend, right?"_

_"That's right, Lug Nut."_

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up to a voice yelling at 5 AM.

"Σηκωθείτε και πηγαίνετε στην αίθουσα διδασκαλίας! Καλύτερος μαχητής μας, χωρίς παρεξήγηση, δεν είναι εδώ και μια επίθεση τέρας μπορεί να συμβεί οποιαδήποτε στιγμή! Χρειαζόμαστε επιπλέον ώρες εκπαίδευσης πριν από το σχολείο!" It was Nico.

"And for you Romans, that would be 'Get up and go to the training room! Our best fighter, no offense, is not here and a monster attack can happen any moment! We need extra hours of training before school!' The newbies need to learn some moves too, and we need a new greek teacher for the newbies and romans." said Nico.

"Good morning Annabe-" I started but then I remembered she wasn't here.

"Mornin' Babe." said someone from the bathroom.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Who else? Oh, and I made you breakfast. It's on that make-up table. We should probably start moving Annie's things out of this room. It kinda clusters my stuff." she said, pointing to 5 duffel bags in the corner with her name labeled on all of them.

I walked over to Annabeth's make-up table that she rarely uses. It used to be in her old bedroom in San Francisco. Laying there was a glob of white mush and broccolis.

Annabeth usually made me blue pancakes, leaves a note, and the goes on her morning jog at camp. I was thinking of Annabeth until some force made me think of Amber.

"You know, I think we should start training first." I said. I walked into the bathroom then brushed my teeth. I then took a shower and after I rinsed off the soap, I put on my clothes then turned off the shower. I willed my clothes and hair dry and stepped out of the shower.

I saw Amber with nothing but a bra and panties on while applying make-up. I immediately closed my eyes and ran out of the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, Triton?" She asked.

"Triton?"

"That's your new nick name. Since the gods are real, it's impossible for other mythological creatures to be real. I decided to name you Triton, son of Poseidon, because he's not real and you're the son of the sea and you're real." She said. That is literally the stupidest thing that I have heard a demigod say. Even I understood that if the gods were real, their children and other stuff were too.

"Are you sure you're the daughter of Athena?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? She said I got her curiosity."

"Never mind that. Look, if the gods are real, all magic is real. Their children are too. And I wouldn't throw names around like that. You shouldn't name me after my half brother who hates my guts." I told her.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She asked.

"N-no it's just tha-"

"Percy, Amber! To training. NOW!" Yelled Reyna over the intercom.

Thank the gods.

We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the training button.

We got their and Hazel came up to us.

"Since your tiny mind won't get a thing, I will help you see through the mist." Hazel said. I never heard the rude side of Hazel so that was surprising.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Amber asked.

Hazel's nose flared and she said, "I do not know how you use your 'slang' but the correct definition of bitch is a female dog. I can assure you that I am not a canine."

"Looks like you use your language than your weapons. I am the daughter of Athena. I can battle you in anything and beat you."

"Ambe-" I started but was cut off by Piper.

"Don't. Let her fight. She deserves the pain from what Annabeth has barely felt.

Hazel glared at Amber. When she's mad, you can see the true Pluto in her.

"Correction," Hazel said to Amber, ignoring what Piper said, "you have not gotten her smarts or strategies, but curiosity. I will have you know that you will never achieve what Annabeth has. She is the true daughter of Athena."

"Well that Anniebell girl is gone now. She will probably NEVER wake up from her coma. She just hides behind MY Triton anyways." Amber said.

"Triton? You are having an affair with the half brother?" Hazel asked.

"Look who's curious now. Triton is his NEW nickname."

"Oh you're still the one with questions." said Piper

"And how am I the one with questions?" Amber asked.

"You should be asking, 'How has Percy survived through his first quest? How did he get out of the Sea of Monsters? How has he lead Nico to camp? How did he get out of the labyrinth? How has he survived the war? And what about TARTARUS?'" Piper asked.

"Easy, he did what mankind forced him to do." Amber said.

"Do you know how he got out of the styx?! It was Annabeth! The woman he loved! And if anyone knows love, that would me!" Piper exclaimed. Now everyone was getting back to training, trying to not pay attention.

"Emphasis on LOVED. Present tense. If you did know love, how have you failed in it?" Amber asked.

Piper's face turned red and then Amber punched her in the jaw.

"Why you little-"

"Training, isn't it?"

She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the pool, jumping in herself.

**Mike's POV**

Ugh! 2 more weeks of sleeping! I know that might sound good for some kids, but in actuality, sleeping is missing hours of what's going on in the real world.

Annabeth was leaning on my shoulder. I've had a crush on her for 2 years and she's only known me for two days.

My feelings were growing deeper by the second. I know Annabeth and Percy belong together because I arrived at Camp a few weeks after Jason, Piper, and Leo did. No one paid any attention to me, but I paid attention to them. I knew Annabeth had a love no other had with Percy. She had been a mess and I never saw her true self until they came back from war.

A huge smile was plastered on her face while she clung to Percy's arm, but still had fear in her eyes from Tartarus.

I looked down at Annabeth. Maybe these weeks won't be so sucky.

**Brandon's POV**

"C'mon man! Their school is starting." I said to Lucas. We were jocks of Badd High and our school HATES Goode High. That's the reason why we were named as their opposites.

I don't even know if it's legal, but our principle is sending us to Goode and we have to make friends with one of the most popular groups. We were going to pretend to be the people who stuck out and that will only lead us to Percy's demigod group.

Naturally, I was a demigod who fought in the Manhattan war. My mom was Nemesis, Goddess of balance and revenge so I knew to hang out with the superior demigods. Even if mom works their, I am getting my balance.

The principle wanted us to find information and shut down the school using blackmail. That school has humiliated all of our teams, winning 10 times in a row. They're lucky they got Nike and Tyche on Percy Jackson and his nice demigod friend's side.

I am getting revenge for my brother who was killed by Kronos' side while fighting that Jackson.

I have never gotten the full story but I knew Percy and Annabeth killed him.

Revenge is all I'm in for.

"Suit up. We've got some business to take care of." Lucas said.

**Now you know who the Badd students are. Not spoiling anymore of this story. Please review!**

**My chapter answer for the last chapter, I'm in Georgia. US, not Europe.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**I LOVE PERCABETH, DONT YOU FORGET!**

**Chapter Question: What was the VERY first thing Annabeth said when she met Percy? 70% of you are going to get it wrong if you don't re-read. Prove me wrong and be the 30% who gets it right!**


	13. Thalia and who?

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you for lovely reviews! Here's a story summary from hermes child awesomeness called "The gifted one"**

**Jazmine Chase is a normal girl or that is what she thought. When Leo Valdez comes to her school her entire life goes upside down. Go though her life as she finds out that she is a demi-god.**

**Another story by SetFireToTheRainbow is new and called Kingdom of Olympia.**

**Clarisse is becoming Queen of the Kingdom of Olympia. Her parents were killed on a voyage out to sea two years ago. She and her sisters Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel have been locked in the castle for the past two years. But when Clarisse becomes Queen and the doors open, what happens when two sisters are kidnapped? Inspired by the movie Frozen. Rated T cuz I can.**

**A story from A the Invisible called the masked maidens.**

**Percy cheats on Annabeth. Jason cheats on Piper. Leo cheats on Calypso. Nico cheats on Thalia. Frank cheats on Hazel. The girls come together and decide to turn on the demigod world and become "The Masked Maidens" an international pop singing sensation. Nobody figures it out, until masks are off. will they get back together? Rated T for swearing.**

**I forgot to mention chapter eleven answer. I'm in Georgia. Don't stalk me.**

**Some people said the answer for chapter twelve was the first thing Annabeth said in the BOOK and some people answered what she said to PERCY. I accepted both anyway.**

**_READ BOTTOM HALF OF A/N IF YOU DONT WANT THIS STORY TO END!_**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

All of us walked out of the house and saw Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus standing.

We all knelt except for Amber, who looked bored and said, "Get out mom, your embarrassing me!"

Athena had a murderous glare in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lady Athena." Percy said.

Hermes snickered and Athena turned around, cursing him in ancient greek.

"You should be sorry. You have left my daughter for _her_." Athena then said to Percy.

"I _am_ your daughter, mom." Amber said annoyingly.

They all got into a huge fight and I broke it up.

"Let the gods talk." I said, not raising my voice, but commanding them. Everyone stopped and I nodded to Hephaestus to go on.

"You see, being a teacher is hard enough, but Zeus raised the challenge so we're going to be teenagers. One last wish we could get before turning down our power for a year was to move in with you and transform your house like Camp."

I only saw the camp about 3 times, but it was still an amazement to me. Not as good as Camp Jupiter, but it was actually like people lived there, instead of just having huge buildings and having the whole camp a city. Camp Jupiter isn't actually a camp. Just training like in a military and then growing up in living like there is no worry.

"When are you going to start?" Calypso asked.

"Turn around." Athena said.

Everyone gasped. "This was the sketch in Annabeth's notebook! I thought Chiron told her to save it for a new combined camp set up in Ohio." Hazel said.

Only the people who were at the council meeting in the Battle Planning/Rec room knew about the combined camp. It was going to be called Camp Janus, meaning there are two sides, but Janus was a Roman god.

"You are at Camp Janus." Hermes said.

"What about school and everything?" Frank asked.

"Goode High has officially been moved to Ohio. The mist made mortals think they lived in Ohio instead of New York. Of course, when you want to, recruit new campers. The place is all yours." Hermes said and the three gods flashed into teens. Some other gods flashed in and so did a girl I was not familiar with.

"Miranda!" Connor yelled. He ran and hugged her.

"Jeez Connor! You just saw me yesterday at camp!" she laughed.

"Your dating Miranda?" Travis asked.

Connor smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Dude, why'd you ask her sister to prom?" Percy asked.

"You what?" Miranda turned to Connor.

"Asked my girlfriend to prom before I got the chance to." Travis said, swinging his arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Let's just get going." Katie said, eyeing Connor and Miranda.

**Athena's POV**

I really wished I could hate my daughter. I looked over at everyone.

The group was occupied with me, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hebe, Hecate, Hestia, Iris, Tyche, Nike, Percy, Amber, Trevor, Travis, Katie, Connor, Miranda, Malcolm, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Will, Nyssa, Rachel, and even Lacy and Bellona came!

"Looks like camp grounds is already set!" Ares said.

"What about the married people?" Chris asked, looking at Ares innocently.

"My daughter; her thoughts. As long as she's a virgin." Ares said.

Chris looked up again, sweaty.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" Ares asked Chris.

"W-Well, you see..."

"Kidding. You should see your face!" Ares said laughing.

"Let us just get to the cars." I said.

The first car was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Percy, Hazel, Nico, and Jason's car.

Second was Demeter, Katie, Miranda, Calypso, Rachel, Amber, and Trevor's car.

Third was Ares, Clarisse, Frank, Bellona, Reyna, Mine, Malcolm, and...Annabeth's car.

Fourth was Apollo, Will, Artemis, Thalia, Hephaestus, Leo, and Nyssa's car.

Fifth was Aphrodite, Piper, Lacy, Hera, Tyche, Nike, and Nemesis' car.

Sixth was Hebe, Hecate, Hestia, Hypnos, and Iris' car

We all then drove to school.

**Line Break**

I walked through the front doors and saw 2 people barreling towards us.

One if them knocked me down and spilled his piles of books on top of me.

"You fucking little basta-"

I saw his textbooks and was astonished. All college courses?! AP Human Geography?!

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"No need." I whispered softly.

I held out my hand, "I'm Olive Chase."

He smiled warmly and took my hand. "I'm Brandon Nakumura. Nice to meet you."

His last name made me suspicious. "I'd like you to meet my friend Lucas Abraham." He said, gesturing to the guy who looked vaguely familiar. His blonde hair and small faded scar under his eye. He had murky blue/brown eyes, yet tinged with familiarization.

I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Luke." How come I automatically said Luke?

He stopped shaking my hand and froze.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Percy next to me.

Luke unfroze.

"My mind is still stuck with Kronos and from time to time I freeze and get flashbacks." Luke said casually as if nothing happened.

Luke's eyes widened and he said, "Brandon, you weren't supposed to know that!" I heard Nemesis snicker from behind me.

**Lucas' POV**

Gods, I almost blew it for Brandon. I quickly said, "Brandon, you weren't supposed to know that!" and tried to convince the other demigods that Brandon wasn't a demigod.

Thalia, the beautiful and courageous girl I know, pushed pass everyone and stumbled in front of me.

"Luke!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a bear hug. I noticed all the big and little things.

Her hair was as dark as ever, blue streaks running across it. Her eyes matched perfectly with her hair. She wore ripped up pants and shirt and her hair was set just above her broad shoulders.

Her eyes teared up and I pushed some of her scruffy hair out of her face. "How are you-just tell me everything!" She said. I grinned and we all walked to the courtyard.

**Thalia's POV**

I almost forgot about lady Artemis. I turned to the group and asked, "Can we, uh, talk in private?"

Artemis raised one of her eyebrows and I pleaded with my eyes.

She huffed and said, "Fine, school starts in 15 minutes."

"What are you doing here?" I asked Luke as the rest if them left.

"I got a second chance at life, Thals. And please, call me Lucas."

I sucked the inside of my cheek and then said "Well go on, _Lucas__."_

He grinned at started.

"Thanatos offered me a deal. He said I could choose the age form of my rebirth."

I nodded for him to go on.

"It came with a price. The price of memory. I can remember even the slightest detail of my past life."

He was about to go on but I stopped him. "That's all I need to know for now."

"I need to know something from you too." He said. He was wringing his hands and he looked nervous on what he was about to say.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you love me?"

I was stunned by his question.

"Wha-"

"I need to know so I can move on."

"Move on from what?"

"I know you took the huntress pledge because of me. Did you do it for the prophecy or the sacrifice of love?"

I didn't answer.

"If you never answer me, just know, I, Luke Castellan/Lucas Abraham, will love you yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you Thalia Grace."

I started to sob right in front of him.

"I sacrificed my love for the prophecy." I whispered.

He pulled me into a kiss. Our first, only, and last kiss to share.

"You have to move on." I said between sobs.

"I will. But know, I will always love you."

We hugged and went back to our friends.

**Thank you for reading guys and there will be a small little tiny Thaluke fluff and MAYBE Thalico In the next chapter! Please review and I love you all!**

**Can't think of a chapter rant. PEASE READ MY HOLIDAYS STORY**

**CQ: Who is your favorite couple in PJO and HoO?**

**BOTTOM HALF!**

**I'm failing in my advanced math class and may be kicked off the team! If I fail in one class, I have three weeks to bring up my grade. Please, can anyone tutor 7-8 grade math? If I get kicked out of this class, my mom is going to delete my account! PM me if you can tutor me or I'll just start asking for help randomly!**


	14. Nico

**Disclaimer: Rick's. Not mine.**

**Sorry this might be a sucky chapter, I've had alot going on this week.**

**My chapter answer: PERCABETH IS MY FAVORITE!**

**Nico's POV**

As I saw Thalia walk out with Luke, I was kind of jealous.

I know it's weird to like your cousin and even weirder if you like your other cousin.

Most of you know I'm gay. I'm not homo. I'm bisexual. Hence BI not HOMO.

We walked off to get to class early. Since Annabeth left, we have different schedules. I have homeroom/social studies with Will and Katie.

Our homeroom teacher was Mr. Nash.

We walked into the empty classroom.

It was all quiet and all you could hear was the ticking of the clock. It was nice and weird to finally have some quiet time.

"So...what do we do?" Katie asked. She plopped herself down on a seat.

"Wait for the teacher?" Will replied.

"What do we do in the meantime?" I asked stiffly.

Katie's eyes flickered back and forth from me and Will. Her eyes then glowed and she said,

"Let's get to know each other. We've never really talked. Besides, I know you feel uncomfortable around me, Nico. Don't be afraid."

I felt even more uncomfortable when she mentioned that.

"Okay...let's start with you then." Will said, looking at Katie.

She huffed and then nodded.

"You guys may know that I am a vegetarian. My favorite color is green. I have been at camp since a few years after Annabeth. I don't like how overalls are a new fashion trend. Who where's farming clothes to school like that? It's my thing!"

Will snorted and I suppressed a smile.

"Hey! You actually smiled!" Katie said.

We kept talking until Will said something.

"Now tell us about you." he said to me.

I had no choice but to agree.

"I'm the son of Hades. I like to occupy around the dead. I lik-" I started.

"Not obvious things!" Katie said.

I wanted to complain, but I wouldn't get away with it.

"I speak fluent Italian. I hang around my dad when I'm not at the camp(s). I am willing to do anything to help."

Will looked at me intently. "You're hiding something."

My eyes widened a little.

"N-no I'm n-not." I stuttered. Damn it.

Katie raised an eyebrow and I changed the subject.

"T-tell us about you Will!"

He smiled and said, "You're going to have to tell us sometimes, but I'll start anyway."

I might've sighed, but I don't think they heard.

"On my free time, I make new medicine, I love singing in the shower, and I'm thinking of applying a scholarship for a school so I could be a doctor." He said.

"Doctor you say." A voice said from behind us. I didn't what him coming so I jolted out of my seat and took my Stygian sword out.

The man looked confused and said, "Why do you put a ruler in your belt hoop?"

"Mortal." Katie muttered.

"Excuse me, but I am no mere mortal." The man said.

Will got up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your Homeroom teacher" the man said seriously like he was an actor playing the part if the murderer.

He chuckled and said, "It's okay. Put away that ruler."

I put the sword back into its sheath.

BRRINNGG! The bell rang.

Students crowded in and sat down,

"Alright class! I see many of you got schedule changes so let's introduce each other! I'll go first." He said. He cleared his throat and began. "I am your social studies teacher for this semester and I love dogs." We went around the classroom and it got to me.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo and I was born and partially raised in Italy. I love dead people."

Now people were looking at me strangely. Oh well, I'm used to it.

Class went on as usual, but before class was over, Mr Nash said to partner up in pairs for this Greek project thingy.

I was about to ask Will but then Mr Nash said someone who you are not familiar with.

A girl walked up to me. Her name was Hannah. She was kind of cute. Long black hair that reached above her waist, Carmel colored skin, plain navy blue shirt and jeans, and regular looking Adidas.

"Hey. My name is-"

"Loser tron!" I slutty girl said from behind. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Shaneesa.

"Cute Italian boy, I've decided your lucky enough to be my partner." She smiled with perfect but fake looking white teeth.

I smirked. "No thanks I was going to ask Hannah to be my partner." I said.

"Why would you want this piece of junk when you can have me?" She asked. I got annoyed.

"Why would I want to 'have' you? Aren't you the worthless piece of crap everyone ones always talking about?" I asked.

Her face reddened and she huffed. "Fine then, I'll be with someone else!" She left to this popular guy. I heard him yell at her, "Get away from me you worthless piece of crap! I've made it clear your a slut!"

Hannah laughed next to me. "You did tell her so."

I smiled. "You wanna go to the cafe to get some work done?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You are my partner, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. But I can't go today. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind if I, uh, walk you out?" I asked. "I don't mind. My friend's out today so I might need a walking buddy." She said with a smile.

We walked out of class together. Will and Katie were long gone off with their classes.

"So what's your next class?" She asked. I pulled out my crumpled up schedule from my pocket. The words danced around the page.

"Can you read mine? I kinda have a huge case of dyslexia." I said. Her face cringed a little. "I have dyslexia too. Maybe I can try to make it out?" She said. I handed her my schedule. "Um let's see...dammit, if only this was in my native language." She muttered. Native language? "Uh, I can ask a teacher." I said as I took the paper from her grip.

"So, what do you mean by native language?" I asked.

"Did I think out loud again? Anyway, both my parents are from Vietnam. I'm more fluent in Vietnamese. There's been a running joke in the family that I was adopted, but I have my moms nose. My real name is Hanh by the way." She said. I nodded at the new information.

"Gods dangit! I ramble too much. TMI?" She asked. She said gods instead of god.

"No. It's cool to learn your background." I said. We reached a teacher. "M'am, could you please help us read out schedules?" Hannah asked.

"Can you not read?" She asked in a sassy/diva/rude voice.

"Both dyslexic." I said.

Her facial expression softened. It hardened again when she read our schedules.

"Both advanced trigonometry but both have reading enrichment? Are you taking special classes?" she asked. We both shook our heads no. "I think they got your schedules wrong. I'll send you to special education." She said to us as if we were 5 year olds.

"M'am, I can assure you that your assumption of us being 'special' is invalid." Hannah said.

"I believe you cannot have Enrichment _with_ Advanced. There is a mistake and I _will_ fix it. Especially you, death spawn." The teacher glared at me. It dawned on me who she was.

"I think we should go..." I said, pulling Hannah's hand.

"You're going to let her talk to us like that!" Hannah exclaimed.

"No, go on and leave." she said, a smile twisted on her face.

I took Hannah's hand and we ran down to trigonometry.

**Thanks for reading! I know, full Nico chapter! I will put in some more Nico in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for goddess of fangirls for offering, but I meant tutoring me by Private Messaging me. Still need help!**

**Chapter TMI: I was talking to my friend during lunch and then I said, "I gotta pee." My friend then told me to pee in my pad because she knew I was on my period. So I said no and she was like, "A pad is basically a diaper. Absorbent and isn't much if a mess."**

**CQ: Do you ship Percabeth?**


	15. Sorry Again! AN

_**ATTENTION!**_

**Yes I needed to underline, bold, and put the text in italics because this is very important.**

**So I raised my grade just in time for the parent teacher conference. My mom was thrilled I was getting straight A's until she saw my previous grades. She grounded me and this will be the last time I will write to you in THREE WEEKS! If you answered the CQ on the last chapter, I will send you a small preview before my account shuts down for the THREE WEEKS. That'll be three missed updates so when I get my account back, I will put up three chapters.**

**Thanks for the tutoring through PM guys. Just know, I WILL BE BACK!**


	16. My mom let me put out this one last AN

**Thank you for reviews!**

**My mom read some and let me put up this last note before she changes my password.**

**Thank you for those guests out there for pointing out my mistakes! I will change the chapters for you. Those people who wanted the beginning changed, they will be changed when I get my password back!**

**Please re-read because I changed ALL of the chapters.**

**Please suggest more advice so I can change my stupid unique ways.**

**Again ALL CHAPTERS CHANGED! RE-READ!**

**I'M A PERCABETH SHIPPER TOO! there (SPOILER ALERT) will be Percabeth. Take care!**


	17. GOTTA HURRY N TYPE THIS B4 MOM GETS HOME

I'm so flippin' angry! I promise I will send those previews for the people who have answered the Chapter Question! I'm writing them when my mom and sister are both not at home, which gives me an hour to do my homework and 15 minutes to type this all out. My mom is luckily stupid (No offense to her, although she can't read English) enough to not sign out of fanfiction. She is smart enough to change the password everyday so I can't really access my account. Again, when I have time, I WILL SEND THOSE PREVIEWS! Thanks. Now I have to go. BYE ;D


	18. Not English

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick.**

**My mom let me post this chapter! I'm doing CQ up here in case you don't read the bottom.**

**CQ: Who do you think is going to die in BoO?**

**Nico's POV**

Lunch Time!

I walked to lunch next to Hannah.

"Hey, I gotta go . I'll be back in a few minutes." Hannah said as she turned around to leave. I sighed and walked over to a table where Thalia was.

"Well if it isn't Thalia." I said as I plopped down onto a seat in front of her.

"Hey Nico." she said glumly.

"Having a bad day?" I asked. "50/50." she replied. I looked at her gorgeous face. "Did Luke do something bad?" I asked.

"No, I..." she trailed off.

"You..." I said.

"I wanted to tell you something." she said. I nodded. "Go on."

"I like you. Like, like you like you. Well I don't like like anyone, so I like you?" she said, as if it were a question. "Huh?" was my smart reply. She leaned over and pecked me on the lips. "That's your answer. But I'm sorry I can never feel the same way ever again." She said and then returned to eating her lunch as if nothing happened.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Asked a voice from behind.

She took a seat next to me.

"Uh, not really. No, I guess. Not at all."

"And is this your girlfriend?" Thalia asked quizzically. "No!" Both Hannah and I exclaimed.

"Actually, I was asking if my boyfriend and I could sit with you guys." She said. I got a little jealous when she said her boyfriend. Oh well. "We wouldn't mind." Thalia said.

"Actually, we're going on an adventure!" Said a manly voice behind me. I almost crumbled to the sound of his voice but I shook it off because now I know for sure he likes girls.

I turned around and saw his arm around another guy. I raised my eyebrow and he quickly defended himself. "We're friends! I was just showing him to our table."

"Anjel!" Hannah said. She ran up and hugged the guy, pushing Percy back a little.

"I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?" I asked. Her winning smile melted into a guilty look. Anjel, though, was still smiling. He looked down at Hannah. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked.

She started to speak but then _another _voice spoke up. "Uh, Hannah?"

Hannah turned around, releasing herself from Anjel. "Lucas, I-"

"How do you know him?" Thalia demanded. Hannah looked back and forth from all three of them. Her face was plastered in pure guilt now.

"Do you have some history with Lucas?" Hannah asked timidly. Thalia didn't answer. "We're waiting." Anjel said. "Hey, back off!" Lucas said. "Why should I?" Anjel asked. "Hannah, let's go." Lucas said. Anjel abruptly stopped them. "Why do you keep calling her Hannah?" Lucas looked confused. "What do you mean why do-" "You know what I mean." Anjel said. Now I was really confused.

"Enough boys. Anjel, can I speak to you in private?" Hannah asked.

"Anything you say to him should be said in front of me." Lucas said. She nodded and spoke in a different language.

**Hannah's POV**

I started to speak in Vietnamese so no one else would understand except for Anjel.

"Em xin loi, anh. Em biet anh noi la anh yeu em ma em...em khong co yeu anh."

_I'm sorry, Anjel. I know you said that you loved me but I...I don't love you back_

I said through tears. He responded,

"Anh biet em va anh chia tay roi, ma anh con yeu em. Dung co quen."

_I know you and I broke up already, but I still love you. Don't forget that_.

"Hello? Crazy people crying, can we do something?" Thalia asked a bit rudely.

"Uh, adventure anyone?" Percy asked. We all said at once, "Sure."

**Line Break**

Percy took us to this place literally called Adventure. Well, actually Quest of Demigodishness Adventure. I wonder who named it that. There were 3 other people waiting on us. Diana, Helen, and Miranda. **(A/N Helen is Aphrodite, named after the beautiful Helen of Troy)**

"You know we only have like, ten minutes of lunch left, right?" I asked. He nodded and put on a big smile. "It's going to be the best ten minutes of your life!" He said and marched off onto the starting pad. It was the sword fighting arena, plastic swords of course.

He put in the settings and the rest of us joined him. "Can I use my bow?" Diana asked. "No." Every said with a frightened look on their faces. She must be really good with bows. Diana frowned. "Hunting knives?" Everyone looked even more scared. "No!" Lucas said. "You know her?" I asked. "Family friend." He said with a dark look in his eyes. "Besides, you can't use your weapons until a year, Artem-" Percy started but Miranda nudged him. "Diana!" Percy finished. I looked at them weirdly after Nico muttered "Holy Hera that was close."

Then we started the game, everyone with a plastic sword in hand.

"To get to the finish line, go through all of the obstacles and only use the swords given. For you non mortals too. On your mark, get ready, start." The programmed voice spoke. We all raced down and I went to my first obstacle. Nico was right next to me.

"What the fuck is this thing?!" I asked. "Drakon!" He yelped. "Dragon?" I asked. "Nope, drakon!" He replied and plunged right into fighting. I may as well too.

My hands automatically did every thing, though my vision did also sharpen. I flipped onto the 'drakons' back and started to cut away it's scales. How the hell did I just do that? I looked down from its back and saw Nico stabbing its weak spots.

Whoops.

Shouldn't have looked down because then the drakon threw me off it's back. "Hannah!" Nico yelled.

I somersaulted in mid-air and landed on my knees. Whoa. Now how did I do that?

It wasn't for long until Nico sliced it's head off. "C'mon." He said and we ran to the next course.

The next one had a snake haired lady.

"Medusa?" I asked. He nodded and said, "If she ever comes back." Comes back? What? I shook off what he said and charged into battle.

The programmed voice said to not look into her eyes. If we do, it's automatic game over.

We slashed and stabbed but kept missing her because we couldn't see her.

"How the Hades did Perce beat this thing?" Nico mumbled. "He's played this before?" I asked. "Uh, yeah." He said.

A couple minutes later, the programmed voice called game over. "What? How?!" I asked. The back door slid open and Percy casually walked in. "Lunch is over." He said. I looked at my watch. Shit three minutes left!

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Percy shrugged and said "Race back."

"We walked here, though." I said. He smiled and said, "C'mon, it's only about a 2 mile jog." My eyes widened even more.

* * *

We paid and went out to the parking lot. "I hate running! That thing was harsh enough." Helen said. Anjel said to her, "You're going to be a, you know, ημίθεος for a year. You need to learn how to τέρατα αγώνα." He said. "What do you mean a demigod for a year? And learn how to fight monsters?" I asked.

"You understand?" Nico asked. I snorted. "Of course I understand English."

"Um, I think you need to come over to our, um, camp slash house thingy after school." Diana said.

That's when I realized. They weren't speaking English.

**Thank you readers! I know extra drama! But, SPOILER ALERT Percabeth, Coming Soon!**

**Finally out of my grounded prison!**

**If I get 50 followers, 40 favorites, and 100 reviews, I promise Percabeth will be in the next two updates!**

**I know it's a very short chapter.**

**CQ: Who do you think is going to die in BoO?**

**VOTE FOR NICO PAIRING ON POLL! SUGGEST SOME COUPLES THAT ARE NOT ALREADY THERE**!


	19. AGAIN? ANOTHER AN?

**VERY SORRY**

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ON HIATUS BECAUSE I AM READING BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! WILL CONTINUE NOV 9th ON MY BIRTHDAY! I WILL NOT GIVE ANY BoO SPOILERS!**


End file.
